Harry Potter and the Prism of Light
by Leaky Cauldron
Summary: Harry is in his fifth year. Strange things begin happening to Harry and his friends and enemies - no Snape, a mysterious curse, and a too-strong spell are just some of the strange things. Eventually the pieces of the puzzle come together to form... the
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling and Scholastic own the characters and settings and all that.All I own are Stinko Mints and Voodoo Lollipops, but you're free to use them if you want.

A/N: This is the first chapter, and it's kind of boring, in my opinion, but the next chapter will be better.This is also my first fanfiction.net story, and I hope it's all right.Please read and review- constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.Thanks!

**Harry Potter and the Prism of Light**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The boy named Harry Potter awoke with a start.He had just heard a loud noise- someone bumping into the heavy, beat-up wooden dresser in his bedroom.Harry held his breath, not daring to make a noise.

Harry was quite afraid of who or what was creeping about his bedroom at 4 Privet Drive in the early hours of the morning; the thought flashed through his mind that it was one of Voldemort's Death Eater's trying to capture him, or something equally terrifying.

"Ouch!"a voice said as Harry heard the person trip over his heavy trunk, which was at the foot of his bed.

At once, Harry recognized the voice, and breathed a sigh of relief as he realized who was stumbling around his bedroom.

Harry decided to find out exactly what this person was doing and, quietly and slowly reaching out his hand, turned on the lamp on his bedside table.Light flooded the small room, and Harry heard a gasp.

Harry sat up in bed, fumbled for his glasses, and glared at the intruder- none other than his meddling cousin Dudley."What are you doing in here?" Harry said, annoyed.

"Nothing," said Dudley, his round cheeks turning bright red as he hid his hands not-so-inconspicuously behind his back.

Harry rolled his eyes, climbed out of bed, and walked over to Dudley, who was sitting by his trunk, to see what he was hiding in his hands.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw that his trunk was open, and he said in an exasperated voice, "Hold out your hands."

Dudley slowly pulled his hands from behind his back.Clutched in one of Dudley's porky, greedy fists was Harry's own wand.In the other hand was one of Harry's schoolbooks, An Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration.

"Dudley!Why were you trying to steal my stuff?"Harry exclaimed, walking closer.

Dudley narrowed his pale blue eyes, trying to look menacing."Back off or I'll zap you with your own magic wand!I'll... I'll... turn you into a frog!" he said pointing to one of the pictures on the cover of the Transfiguration book.

Harry grinned. "Dudley, that picture is of a toad, not a frog.There is a difference. And, anyway, you couldn't turn me into a frog _or_ a toad, so threatening me with magic is not going to work.Now please tell me why you were going around my room, stealing my stuff, at 3:00 in the morning?"

"Just curious about what sort of stuff they teach you at that Pigfreckle school," Dudley muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes."It's Hogwarts, not Pigfreckle.And Dudley, even if you found out a simple spell, you wouldn't be able to do it, because you're a Muggle- er, I mean, a non-wizard.It wouldn't work," Harry explained, exasperated."Now will you _please_ leave me alone and go back to bed?" 

"Fine," Dudley muttered, tossing Harry's wand and schoolbook onto the floor and lumbering out the door.

Harry sighed.It seemed Dudley, his one-hundred-percent Muggle cousin, was interested in magic.But Harry couldn't pity him, because even if Dudley had been a wizard and could do magic, he would only use it for his own good and his own amusement.Harry could just see him, hexing the neighbors with the Jelly-Legs Curse if they drove over his bicycle and turning his dad's necktie into a fish until he gave him whatever new toy it was that he wanted.

Harry piled his schoolbooks and wand back in his trunk, and closed it, making sure to lock it and hide the key.He hopped back into bed and stared at the ceiling.It was no use trying to fall asleep; he was wide awake.

Harry reached his hand over to his owl Hedwig's cage, which was on the floor next to his bed, to pet her.He remembered that she was out delivering a letter to his friend, Ron Weasley, when his hand petted nothing but air, and sighed.

Harry missed the world he was now most used to- the wizarding world.He wished he could go back to his school, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it would be a month and eight days before that; Harry was counting.

Some people would find it unusual for someone to be counting down the days until school began, wishing for summer to go by faster, but Harry Potter was a very unusual boy.First of all, he was a wizard.His parents had been Lily and James Potter, two of the bravest, most talented wizards ever.They had been killed about fourteen years before by the most powerful dark wizard of their time, maybe even ever- Voldemort.Harry had been just one year old at the time, and Voldemort tried to kill him too, but it didn't work.Instead, it backfired onto Voldemort, reducing him to a nearly dead form of a creature.

Harry had been sent to live with his completely Muggle (non-magic) aunt, uncle, and cousin.Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon despised Harry and always treated him unfairly, forcing him to live in a cupboard, that is, until, Harry began getting strange letters in the mail that he wasn't allowed to read.Then, at least, he got to have a bedroom.Soon after that, Harry found out he was a wizard.This was on his eleventh birthday.Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had known that Harry was a wizard, but kept it a secret from him, as they liked to live as completely normal a life as possible.

For the past four years, Harry had gone to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or Hogwarts.In one month and eight days, Harry would begin his fifth year there, and he could hardly wait to see his friends, school, and teachers again... well, except for Professor Snape, who disliked him immensely (the feeling was mutual).

It wasn't as if Harry didn't make contact with his friends over the summer; he did send an owl to his best friends, Ron (whom Hedwig was off delivering a letter to at the time) and Hermione Granger, about once a week, but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person.

Harry decided to try to fall asleep and was just dozing off when he heard a tapping noise on his window.He realized what it was at once- Hedwig- and raced over to the window to let her inside.

Harry carefully pulled the rolled up piece of parchment off Hedwig's leg, and she immediately hooted hello and flew into her cage to settled down to sleep. 

Harry opened the neatly rolled parchment and turned on his lamp.He grinned happily as he read it.

Dear Harry,

I have great news!Yesterday afternoon, Mum and Dad got an owl from Dumbledore saying that you can come stay with us, finally!We're coming to pick you up July 22 at noon.Fred and George aren't coming; Dad reckons the Dursleys didn't take a liking to us last time we came, and he doesn't want any trouble.Since Fred and George are the definition of trouble, Dad thought it best if they didn't come.Oh, and please remember to make sure the fireplace isn't boarded up; we don't want a fiasco like the last time.Well, have a nice day; see you on July 22!

Ron

Harry's eyes widened and he grinned.July 22 was the next day- well, actually, that day, seeing as to the fact that it was 3:30 in the morning.He was glad to be going back to Ron's house (which was dubbed the Burrow), and he fell asleep with that happy thought in mind.

* * *

Six hours later, Harry awoke to a loud exploding noise.He fumbled around his night stand for a moment before finding his glasses and looking around wildly.Sunlight streamed into his room through the curtains, and all seemed peaceful. 

"Ha ha, evil King Luglinch!I've taken over your kingdom!" Dudley's voice sounded from his bedroom.

It was just Dudley, playing his newest video game.Harry yawned, climbing out of bed and stretching.He dressed and fed Hedwig from the bowl of food next to her cage.He looked at his clock, seeing that it was 9:30 in the morning.He'd be off to the Weasleys' in two and a half hours, and the Dursleys still didn't know.Harry decided that it would be best if they didn't know until Harry was leaving, or preferably until he was gone; then at least he wouldn't have to deal with Uncle Vernon yelling at him.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were having company that evening, and they would be quite busy all day preparing.That meant that they hopefully wouldn't notice if Harry took the boards off the fireplace so he could leave.

Harry sneaked a hammer out of Uncle Vernon's tool chest.He waited until Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen making the roast chicken and Uncle Vernon sat in his study, writing up some papers for his job.Dudley was still playing video games, so the room was empty.

Harry quietly crept over to the fireplace.He took the hammer and slowly pried the six boards of wood off the fireplace.They made a slight creaking noise when Harry pulled them out, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.Harry took the stack of boards up to his bedroom, shoved them in the dusty closet, and put Uncle Vernon's hammer back in the tool chest.

For the next hour and a half, Harry packed his things and put them right next to his bedroom door.He would need to get them downstairs as quickly as possible when the Weasleys arrived, so Uncle Vernon wouldn't have enough time to injure or throw anything at anyone.

After that, Harry watched the minutes tick by on his bedroom clock.Soon, it was five before noon, and he decided that he should go downstairs to wait.

Harry sat anxiously on the couch.He counted down the minutes.5... 4.... 3... 2... 1... thirty seconds... twenty seconds... 10 seconds... 5 seconds... 1 second... Pop! 

Harry's eyes swung from the clock to the fireplace.Ron Weasley stumbled out of the fireplace into the living room.

"Ron!" Harry whispered, "good to see you!" 

Ron grinned, beginning to talk loudly, "'Hullo, Harry!How are you?" 

Harry frantically looked around, motioned for Ron to be quiet, and said, "Ssh, Ron, the Dursleys don't know you're here!"

Ron nodded and looked around cautiously.He then went on, this time in a much lower voice, "Dad and Ginny'll be here any second."

Suddenly, two more pops sounded.Ginny and Arthur Weasley arrived, staggering out of the fireplace.Mr. Weasley had soot on his cheek, and Ginny's fiery red hair was in a disarray.

"Hit a bit of turbulence," Mr. Weasley muttered in explanation.

Harry nodded and gestured at the stairs."My trunk is up there."

"I'll help get it," Ron volunteered.

Harry and Ron lugged the trunk downstairs.Mr. Weasley handed each boy and Ginny a pinch of Floo powder and tossed some into the fireplace for himself."The Burrow!" he said, and hopped inside.

Ginny followed Mr. Weasley, and then went Ron.Harry began heaving his trunk to the fireplace when he bumped into an elegant mahogany end table.It shook, and a fine china vase that had been on it tipped over and landed on the hardwood floor with a crash.It shattered into millions of pieces, and Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT HAS HE DONE THIS TIME?" Uncle Vernon shouted, charging into the room in a rage.

Harry gasped, threw the Floo powder into the fireplace, and shouted, "The Burrow!"He shoved his trunk into the fireplace and came in right after it.The last thing he saw before he whirled away in a funnel of bright colors was Uncle Vernon's angry red face and shaking fist as he roared furiously, "You'll pay for this, boy!"

* * *

A few moments later, Harry reached the Burrow.He fell out of the fireplace, into the warm, comfortable Weasley kitchen.Ron was sitting in a chair, waiting patiently, chewing on an Every Flavor Bean.

"Disgusting, fried rice... What happened to you?" Ron said, staring wide-eyed at Harry, who was panting like he'd just run a marathon and had hair that was messier than usual, if that was possible.

"Uncle Vernon... nearly caught me... only just escaped," Harry said, between gasps."Thought he'd... get me... for sure."

"Oh, wow!" Ron said.

Harry sat down as the rest of the Weasley family entered the room.Mr. and Mrs. Weasley carried his trunk upstairs, Ginny sat down at the table, and Fred and George pulled a box from behind their backs.

"What's that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Chocolate Frogs," George said innocently."Want one?"

"No," said Harry quickly.He was all too familiar with what happened when you ate candy Fred and George gave you.It usually contained a secret spell that made something embarrassing happen to you.

"Why not?We haven't tampered with them, if that's what you're afraid of.See, the box is still in its packaging," Fred said.

Harry realized that this was true, seeing the neat cellophane wrapper still intact.He was actually a bit hungry, once he thought about it, so he accepted one of the frogs.As soon as he'd swallowed it, Ron, Ginny, and the twins burst into laughter.

"Fred! George!" Harry said, his eyes widening."What've you done to it?"

"You'll see," George said mysteriously.

"It's been 6 seconds.. seven... eight... nine... ten!" Fred counted down looking at his watch.

Suddenly, Harry stood up."What?" he said, looking at his feet.He began tap dancing around the room, as his audience looked on."I can't control my feet!" he exclaimed.He took one look at the Weasleys and began to laugh with them as he spun in circles.

A few minutes later, Harry's feet calmed down.He sat back in the chair. 

Fred and George high-fived each other."The Fancy Feet potion worked!" Fred exclaimed, a toothy grin on his freckled face.

"Fancy Feet potion?" Harry asked.

"It's a potion used to make the person who digests the potion's feet go crazy.It's a rather complicated, clever concoction, and its effects last a few minutes," Hermione Granger said, stepping into the room. 

"Hermione!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George exclaimed at the same time.

Hermione's face broke into a smile."I've just arrived.My parents dropped me off.Why were you talking about the Fancy Feet potion, anyway?There wasn't anything about it in our summer homework or anything," she said.Hermione did very well in school and always got good marks.Harry and Ron thought she worked far too hard.

"Well, Fred and George put it in some Chocolate Frogs, and I stupidly ate one.It made me tap dance!" Harry explained.

"Oh, my," Hermione said, struggling not to laugh.Her struggle failed, though, and she burst into a fit of laughter."If only I had been here to see it!"

The six children talked for ages, catching up with one another, until Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen."I'm about to prepare supper," she said."Will you please bring the tables outside and set them?"

They agreed and lugged two tables out into the yard, next to a patch of fragrant flowers.They then set the table and sat down.

The meal was delicious, and Harry soon found himself stuffed.Fred and George excused themselves, most likely to cook up another confection for their future joke shop.Harry, Ginny, and Ron rode around on broomsticks (Hermione stayed on the ground for fear of getting in trouble) until they were caught by Mrs. Weasley and were forced to go inside and up to bed.

"We have to wake up early tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said as she shooed them upstairs."We're going to Diagon Alley, so get a good night's sleep."

Harry and Ron were quite tired and they fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Early the next morning, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George were all awaken early by Mrs. Weasley.

"Up you get," she said impatiently, opening the drapes in Ron's bedroom, allowing the bright sunlight to stream inside.

"We're up, we're up," Ron mumbled sleepily, squinting because of the light.

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione went to Diagon Alley by Floo.Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Gringotts, and Harry replenished his bag of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

Then, they went to Flourish and Blotts, the book shop.After buying the necessary books, Ron and Harry pried Hermione away (she purchased about fifteen extra books for "reading in spare time") and headed forthe Apothecary.There, they made sure to breath out of their mouths only, since the smell inside was enough to make anyone sick to their stomach.They quickly bought some potions ingredients that they were running low on and left.After that, they went to Zonko's Joke Shop to buy some amusing little things.They found Fred and George there (with Ginny tagging along), showing the owner some of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' products.

After buying some funny items at Zonko's, Ron gestured at the ice cream shop."We're done buying things, come on.Let's get ice cream," he said.

Hermione's cheeks flushed."Actually, I'm not finished.I've got to go to Madam Malkin's."

"Why?D'you need new robes or something?That's nothing to blush about," Ron said curiously.

"Er- no, that's not it," Hermione said."It's- I-ve- well, I've got to pick something up there."

Suddenly it dawned on Harry."I know what it is," he said, smiling."It's your Prefect Badge, isn't it?"

Hermione blushed even brighter, but her face broke into a wide grin."Yes," she said.She turned to Ron."You're not mad, Ron are you?"

Ron looked at her, puzzled."No, why?"

Hermione looked relieved."Well, whenever you mentioned Percy being a prefect, you always seemed angry.I just thought maybe you'd be angry at me, too."

Ron shook his head."Of course not," he said.He looked down at the ground."And, er, congratulations, too."

"Yeah," said Harry.

Hermione was silent for a moment, but then hugged Harry and Ron tightly."Oh, I'm so excited!Me, a prefect!This is wonderful!"She pulled away."You two aren't, er, jealous or anything, are you?Of not being made prefects yourselves?"

Ron looked at her, revolted."Me?A _prefect_?Come on!I prefer having fun!"

Harry nodded in agreement."Me, too.I can't really see myself as a prefect, either.I break the rules too much."

Hermione put her hands on her hips."Are you implying that prefects can't break rules?Because I most definitely _can,_ even though I'd rather not.After all, sometimes it's just necessary to disobey."

Harry and Ron laughed."We know you can, Hermione, relax," Harry said.

Hermione looked satisfied."Right, then, I'll be back in a few minutes."

She quickly went into the shop and came out minutes later with a small leather pouch.Waving it in the air, she said, "I've got it!Now, let's go get ice cream."

They purchased ice cream sundaes and sat at a table.Unluckily, there was an unwanted person at the next table over.

"Malfoy," Harry said, groaning."But- who's that girl he's with?"

Malfoy had obviously noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, for he stood up and marched over, the girl following him.

"Well, if it isn't the orphan, the Mudblood, and the vagabond," he said, scowling.

"Here to pick a fight, Malfoy?" Ron said, his ears turning an angry shade of pink.

Draco's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Who are they, Draco?" the girl said. 

"They aren't important," he said through gritted teeth

She rolled her eyes and began to speak again, but her brother interrupted her."Let's go."

The girl shrugged and they left.

"That was odd," Hermione commented.

"Very," Harry agreed

"Oh, well, let's eat," Ron said.

The three children all shrugged and dug into their now melting sundaes.

Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished, they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were to meet the rest of the Weasleys.

* * *

Everyone went back to the Burrow, and soon the time came for Harry's fifteenth birthday.He didn't expect anything much; maybe a present or so, and possibly a cake.What he got, though, was much, much more.

That morning, Harry woke up to find Ron and Hermione standing over him, impatiently staring."Get up, hurry.Mrs. Weasley's prepared a wonderful birthday breakfast for you, and it's ready to eat," Hermione said.

"Yes, and I'm starving," Ron said."Mum said we can't eat until you're ready, so hurry!"

Harry rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses and told Hermione to leave the room so he could dress.A few minutes later, he went downstairs.No one was in the kitchen, but he followed the loud chatter of the Weasleys and Hermione to the backyard, where they had eaten the previous night.

Outside, everyone sat around the tables.Empty plates were at each place, but bowls and plates of delicious breakfast foods sat in a row down the middle of each table.On what Harry assumed was his chair sat stack of boxes in colorful wrapping paper.Harry gaped in awe and made his was over to the table.

"I... you... wow... thanks," Harry said, truly grateful for what had been done.He pointed to the stack of packages uncertainly."Are... are these for me?" 

Mrs. Weasley laughed."No, they're for Crookshanks.Of course they're for you, Harry!Put them on the grass, it won't hurt them.Let's eat first, and then you can open your gifts," she said.

Harry put the presents on the ground and sat down in his chair."Let's eat!" Fred Weasley exclaimed, and everyone dug in.The food was delicious, as Mrs. Weasley's cooking usually was.

After eating, it was time for Harry to open his gifts.Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a poster collage of pictures of the Ireland Quidditch Team.Percy sent him (he was away on Ministry business) a book about the Ministry of Magic (which looked quite boring).Charlie and Bill (who were also away working) collaborated to make him a model of a Hungarian Horntail dragon (in the previous year, Harry had defeated one in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament).Fred and George got him a plain white box.When Harry began to open it, Fred kicked him under the table.Harry realized it most likely contained joke items from the company (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) they were starting up.When Harry put it down, Mrs. Weasley gave Fred and George a suspicious look, but said nothing.Ginny gave him an emerald green, velvet wand case that clipped onto the pocket of his robes ("I made it myself.It matches your eyes.And I made it so you wouldn't lose your wand again, like at the World Cup," she said hurriedly, blushing, in explanation).

Hermione and Ron's gift, though, was the best of the lot.It was a homemade book, clean sheets of parchment sewn together, with a shiny gold cover.On the cover was a photograph of Harry's parents, and above it was a title - The Lives of James and Lily Potter.Harry thumbed through the book in awe.

"We made it ourselves," Hermione explained."We owled Hagrid, found out some of your parents old school friends' names, and then owled _them_."

Ron spoke next."They sent back information about your mum and dad's lives, personalities, and anything else about them they could think of.We wrote it up on the parchment and made it into a book."

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked hesitantly

.

Harry looked at them, grinning broadly, and nodded vigorously."It's the greatest!Thank you so much!"

That day, everyone had fun playing games and eating Mrs. Weasleys' delicious snacks.After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went inside, Harry opened the twins' present.Inside, a piece of parchment lay on top.In swirling red letters, it said

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Gift Set

It contained some Fancy Feet Chocolate Frogs, Canary Creams, a bunch of Voodoo Lollipops (as you sucked on one, the person you wanted something to happen to became drenched in sticky spit), two fake wands, a few Stinko Mints (they gave whoever ate them horrible breath for hours), and some other funny "wheezes".

After a wonderful feast, as the sun began to set, Mrs. Weasley brought out a glorious, large birthday cake.It was frosted with chocolate icing and said "Happy Fifteenth Birthday, Harry" in large red letters.They sang "Happy Birthday" to Harry and he blew out the candles, making a wish for a fun, peaceful, happy year.

As Harry lay in bed that night, he thought about how lucky he was to have had a birthday as wonderful as the one he had just had.As he drifted off to sleep, a content smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Throughout the remainder of the summer, Harry had fun with his friends.It was like a nonstop party (afterwards, looking back, he thought it was a wonder that they had all found the time to complete their summer work) at the Burrow, and it was his favorite summer ever (except perhaps forthe previous one, where he went to the Quidditch World Cup). 

Soon the time came to go back to Hogwarts- what Harry had been looking forward to all summer, ever since he stepped off Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on the last day of school to go back with the Dursleys.This was what he had been looking forward to all summer for.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling and Scholastic own the characters and settings and all that.I just own what I made up.

** **

A/N: Here's Chapter Two!Yay!Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter One – Nyias (my first reviewer!!!!), The Great Hermione Fan, Lilly Potter, Jessica, Solaria, Dark Empress, and anyone who reviews in the future!Also, Fleur Delacour is in this chapter, and it was hard to make her dialogue sound French.If it confusesyou, then remember this: any word with an apostrophe at the beginning should have an "h" there (but because she's French, Fleur doesn't pronounce them)."Zee" means the, "zose" means those, "zis" means this, and "ozzer" means other.Enjoy the chapter!

# Harry Potter and the Prism of Light

**CHAPTER TWO**

The morning of the return to Hogwarts, Harry woke up groggy.Then he remembered that he was going back to Hogwarts and jumped out of bed.Ron was just waking up, also, and he, too, jumped out of bed when he realized what day it was.The two boys eagerly packed all their things and brought them downstairs, setting them just outside the front door.

Hermione was already awake, of course, organized and ready to go, when they got downstairs.Ginny, Fred, and George came downstairs only after the aroma of Mrs. Weasley's breakfast being cooked lured them away from their warm, comfortable beds.

Over breakfast, the group conversed about the upcoming year.After awhile, the topic turned to Voldemort.

"D'you think You-Know-Who will come back this year?" Ginny said quietly.She had had an unfortunate encounter with Voldemort (well, with Voldemort when he was a student at Hogwarts) when Harry was in his second year.

After Ginny said this, Mrs. Weasley, who had been floating a stack of pots and pans over to the sink to be washed, let the pans fall to the ground with a clatter.

"Virginia Weasley!" she exclaimed. 

"Virginia?" Harry said. 

"Ginny's just a nickname for Virginia," Hermione whispered.

"Oh," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley ranted on."Mentioning You-Know-Who in front of Harry after all he went through during that wretched Triwizard Tournament!Are you out of your mind?"

"Er, Mrs. Weasley, it's all right.I'm not afraid to talk about Voldemort," Harry said.

Everyone cringed; hardly anyone actually called Voldemort by his name, they were too scared of him.They usually called him "You - Know - Who" or "He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named".

Mrs. Weasley looked at each of the people around the table seriously and sternly."I want each and every one of you to promise me that you won't do anything that'll put yourselves in danger this year.It's rather likely that You-Know-Who is coming back, and I know that you all have a tendency to attract danger."She looked pointedly at Harry."So stay out of trouble."

Hermione pointed at the window."Two Ministry cars just pulled up.Is that how we're getting to King's Cross?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and looked out the window."All right, grab your trunks and let's go.You don't want to miss the train."

Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage outside.The two cars looked a bit old, with their chipped greenish-blue paint.He and one of the Ministry drivers opened the trunk of the car and heaved Harry's own trunk inside.Harry plunked Hedwig's cage onto the front passenger seat and slid into the back seat, followed by Hermione and Ron.Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny would be traveling in the other car.

When the car started moving down the street, followed by the other Ministry car, Harry dozed off for a minute.It was, after all, very early in the morning (since the Weasley's lived rather far from King's Cross, it would take awhile to get there), and he had stayed up late the night before, after Ron had fallen asleep, reading the book about his parents.He dreamt about one of the interviews with one of his mum's old friends, Madeline Plumme.

"Lily was the sweetest girl you'd ever meet.She never said a bad thing about anyone, and she was so very loyal to her friends.She was closest to Arabella Figg, Jillian Glendigless, and me.Oh, yes, and she was always friends with James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius.I couldn't believe when I'd heard that Sirius had betrayed her and James.It still puzzles me.Anyway, Lily and James were just friends, up until fifth year.Then, all Lily ever talked about was James, James, and James.They ended up dating by December of that year, and were inseparable from then on.Oh, Harry, Lily was a wonderful, kind friend, and she loved you so much.She'd be so proud of you if she could see you now, and I believe that she can.I believe that she's watching over you every second of the day, and she always will." 

When Harry awoke, Ron and Hermione were talking in very low voices.Harry guessed they didn't want the Ministry driver to hear them."So Dad hasn't been around much this summer.It's odd; I don't think he's working overtime, since his department is rarely busy, but he's always at the office.It's confusing," Ron said.

"So is the Ministry doing what Dumbledore said?Removing the dementors from Azkaban?Trying to make peace with the giants?" Hermione was asking.

Ron shook his head."Fudge isn't following any of his advice.He's too worried about keeping reputation intact to do anything drastic."

"He's a fool," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him, surprised."We didn't know you were awake," she said.

Harry shrugged."How long was I sleeping?"

Hermione looked at her watch."About an hour."

"Wow.Didn't seem that long," Harry said, stretching."So Fudge isn't doing what Dumbledore said?"

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Dumbledore's already taken matters into his own hands.Actually, at the end of last year, when I was in the hospital wing, Snape was there, and your mum, too, Ron, and Bill, and," he glanced at the Ministry driver to make sure he wasn't listening; they were whispering, but he wanted to make sure, just in case.The driver wasn't listening, anyway, so Harry went on, "Snuffles, and I heard Dumbledore say a few things.He asked Snape if he was ready for something, and Snape said yes, and he went somewhere.Then he sent Bill to go get your dad, and they had to do something.And he sent Snuffles to get 'the old gang', as he called it, and he mentioned Lupin, and some woman named Arabella Figg-"

Harry stopped.Madeline Plumme had mentioned one of Lily's old school friends with that name.Could Arabella Figg have also written in for Harry's parents' book?He'd have to wait until they got to King's Cross so he could get it out of his trunk to check.

"We're here," the driver said gruffly.The car stopped in front of the train station, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly got their belongings out of the trunk of the car.They waited for the rest of the Weasleys and walked into the station, stopping in between Platform Nine and Platform Ten.

"Now, Harry, you and Hermione go first.Then Ron and Ginny can go, and then you two come with me," Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing Fred and George's arms.

Harry and Hermione walked briskly to the barrier in between Platforms Nine and Ten.Instead of bumping into it, though, they went right through and stopped in front of a large crimson train with "The Hogwarts Express" written on it in bold white letters.

Harry smiled.Hogwarts was his home, and he would be there soon.

The Weasleys arrived just then, and Mrs. Weasley gave each of her children (and he and Hermione) a big hug and a kiss on the cheek."Have a good year," she said as they boarded the train."And no trouble!"

Ginny, Fred, and George went off to find their friends, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron found a compartment in the middle of the train occupied only by one person.A very familiar person.

"Fleur?" Harry said.

The girl, sitting in the front row of the compartment, turned and her eyes widened when she saw them."Oh!Harry!'ello!'ow are you?" It was, as Harry had believed, Fleur Delacour - the Triwizard Tournament's competitor from Beauxbatons.

"I'm fine," Harry said."What're you doing here?"

"Well, last year, I said I wanted to get a job here, do you remember?" Fleur said."And, lucky for me, there was an opening!Your 'eadmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was kind enough to allow me to take the job.I want to improve my English while I am here.I 'ave improved a bit already, no?" 

Ron spoke up, "Oh, your English has gotten much better!"

Fleur smiled, showing her dazzling white teeth."Thank you very much."She yawned delicately and said, "I am tired.I think I will take a nap.You will wake me when we arrive at Hogwarts, no?"

"Sure, sure, of course," Ron said hurriedly.

Hermione glared at him.Last year, she had been rather annoyed at Ron for fancying Fleur just for her appearance.

They took a seat at the back of the compartment.Harry immediately took the book about his parents out of his trunk and flipped through the pages.

"Did you write any letters to Arabella Figg when you made this book?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged."I don't remember.There were so many people, I just don't remember."

"Is it important?" Hermione asked.

It was Harry's turn to shrug."I'm not sure yet," he said, concentrating on the names on the pages as he rifled through them.

He stopped after a minute.Arabella Figg hadn't written in the book, but his mum's other friend, Jillian Glendigless, had, and she mentioned something very interesting about Arabella Figg.

"After Hogwarts, I sort of lost touch with Lily, and our other best friends Madeline and Arabella.She got married, Madeline went off to study up on Muggles, I got a job at the Ministry, and Arabella got the most interesting job.She became an Unspeakable for the Ministry."

Harry snapped the book shut.An Unspeakable?How did that help him?He barely knew what Unspeakables were, let alone what they did.Well, whatever they were, they weren't helping Harry find out about Voldemort's plans at the time.He quickly explained what he knew to Hermione and Ron, and they decided to forget about the situation for the time being; it wasn't that important.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" she said.She was deeply engrossed in an enormous book.

"Whatever happened to Krum?"

Hermione was so surprised she dropped her book on the floor.It landed on Ron's foot with a loud thump that shook the entire compartment, and Ron howled in pain.

"Sorry, Ron!" Hermione said."Are you all right?"

Ron rubbed his foot and winced, but nodded.

"So what happened to Krum?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, did you visit him this summer?"Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head and sighed."When I asked Mum and Dad, they told me that I absolutely could _not_ go.'He's far too old for you' was what they told me.Anyway, Viktor owled me and said that I couldn't come, anyway, because he was going on the Hucklesnoof World Quidditch Tour.He's spending this year participating in exhibitions and things like that."

All three teenagers were quiet for a moment, but Harry noticed that Ron, despite his swelling toes, looked especially cheerful.

For the rest of the journey, Harry, Ron, and Hermione focused on meeting up with their other school friends- Neville Longbottom (who had a piece of string tied around the neck of his toad, Trevor, and around his wrist so he didn't lose him), Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and many others.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts.Hagrid, who was herding the first years to the boats that would take them across the lake, gave Harry a jolly wave.Harry waved back and climbed into a carriage that would take them to the school with Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

After the short and bumpy ride, their carriage stopped in front of the large doors that were the entrance to Hogwarts.The students filed into the Great Hall and took their seats at the House tables.As soon as they were settled, the first years were led into the Hall and the Sorting Hat was placed on its stool.As Harry expected, the flap on its front that vaguely resembled a mouth began to move.

"I'm black, pointed, and all torn up, 

I'm much older than all you, 

I was chosen to Sort Hogwarts

Years ago, when I was new.

Each of the Four Founders

Chose the students of their house by hand

They examined each and every child

To see if they fit their House's demands.

They needed something to do this

For them when they had left

As they grew, older, slow, less sprightful

For the job, they thought me best.

So, d'you belong in Hufflepuff

Diligent and loyal?

These students are good-hearted

They're humble and don't act royal.

Perhaps you'll be in Gryffindor,

Where the red and gold belong

These chaps and gals are filled with courage

And fight against the wrong.

Maybe you should be in Ravenclaw

Where go the clever of mind

These people are quick-witted

And they never fall behind.

Maybe still you belong in Slytherin

Where go the silver and green

This crowd of ambitious, cunning folk

Prides their blood on being so-called "clean".

So pop me on your head, young folks, 

And I'll see what I can see,

Don't be afraid, I sure don't bite,

I'll put you where you should be!"

Harry clapped along with the rest of the students and listened closely as Dumbledore began his annual beginning of term speech.

"We have a few changes this year in the staff at Hogwarts.Naturally, there as a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as Professor Moody is here no longer…"

Harry scanned the staff table.Next to Fleur was a woman with wavy light brown hair.Harry guessed that she was the new teacher, but he wasn't expecting what he heard next.

"...so I am pleased to introduce to you Professor Arabella Figg."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard this.Arabella Figg?His mum's friend Arabella Figg?

The woman smiled modestly as the students applauded politely.Dumbledore continued his speech.

"I also have some unfortunate news for those of you who enjoy Potions class," Dumbledore said.Harry heard Ron snort with laughter.

Dumbledore continued, "Due to an unfortunate incident in Professor Snape's life, he will not be teaching Potions this year.Some of you may remember Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion for last year Triwizard Tournament.She will be taking Professor Snape's position."

The entire Hall was silent; the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors in shocked glee, and the Slytherins in astonished dismay.Finally, an urgent whisper spread throughout the Hall.

"Snape without Potions... Potions without Snape," Ron was repeating in a happy trancelike voice.

Harry grinned.This was just getting better and better.

"Now, on to the Sorting," Dumbledore said.

"Algronne, Francesca!"McGonagall called.

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Amerwick, Lucrezio!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Boochel, Beatrice!

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry cheered as "Corazon, Duilia" became the first new Gryffindor.He didn't pay attention until there was one last, very familiar person left to be Sorted; it was the girl Draco was with at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley.

"Aurora Malfoy, a fifth year, will be joining us this year, transferring from Durmstrang Institute because of special circumstances," Dumbledore said, glancing at the girl (Draco's sister, Harry guessed).

The Slytherins began clapping loudly; the new Malfoy was most likely going to be in Slytherin.

Aurora sat on the stool, put the hat on her head, and waited.After at least a minute, the hat shouted out its answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Hall collectively gasped and then became silent.A Malfoy in Gryffindor?Had the Sorting Hat made some kind of mistake?Then, slowly, growing louder and louder, everyone but the shocked Slytherins began applauding.

"Maybe she's nice," Hermione said."You never know.After all, _all_ Malfoys can't be bad, can they?"

"Move," a voice said to Hermione, who was sitting at the end of the table."I want to sit at the end."

Aurora Malfoy was standing there.Harry could see the family resemblance; she was pale, with very light blonde, straight, wispy hair.Her silvery-gray eyes gleamed with some emotion Harry couldn't identify.

"Move," she repeated, since Hermione just sat there, staring at her."I want to sit there."

Hermione slowly stood up, then moved to sit at the open seat across from Ron and Harry.

"I take back what I just said," Hermione sighed, glancing at Aurora.

***

Harry woke up early the next morning and headed down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione.

"Looks like we've got History of Magic first.Oh, no, we're with the Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed, groaning.

Harry bit into a piece of toast."Oh, well, it can't be all that bad.Binns will probably bore us all to sleep, anyway."

Hermione raised her eyebrows."History of Magic is an extremely important class."

After breakfast, the trio hurried off to History of Magic.

***

Hermione, Harry, and Ron arrived at the History of Magic classroom and slid into their seats.The Slytherins cast them dark looks; the two Houses hated having class together.

The class got ready for a long, boring lesson of listening to Professor Binns (the only teacher at Hogwarts that was a ghost; he had simply died one day, but continued teaching) drone on and on.Surprisingly, though, he did not.

"The following are the partners for a new assignment.You will work with one person on a presentation about a famous person in wizarding history.When I read off your name, you are to sit next to your partner," Professor Binns said slowly.

He began reading off names."Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Both looked pleased with their assigned partner; they hadn't wanted to end up with a Slytherin.

Harry, however, was not so lucky."Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Harry groaned, and Ron and Hermione shot him pitying looks.Harry sat in the empty desk next to Malfoy, who sneered at him and said sarcastically, "Oh, hooray, I get to work with smart, brave, perfect Potter."

Binns finished reading the names, and then he gestured at a jar on his desk.In here are the names of subjects written on parchment, along with what you are to do for the presentation.Please use a Summoning Charm to choose one."

Draco waved his wand."Accio parchment," he said lazily.A piece of parchment came out of the jar and landed on Draco's desk.He glanced down at it and his eyes widened in horror.He looked at Harry and shoved the parchment at him. 

Harry looked at the parchment."Your subject is Harry Potter, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who.Please write a skit describing Harry's life and perform it in front of the class."

Harry shut his eyes.How embarrassing would this be?Doing a skit about... himself?

"Potter, let's make this as quick and painless as possible.Meet me in the library after dinner and we'll start this thing," Malfoy said."

Harry just nodded and rubbed his forehead.This was giving him a headache.

***

After History of Magic, the Gryffindors had Potions (thankfully without the Slytherins).They headed toward the damp, gloomy Potions dungeon and were immediately greeted by Fleur.

"Oh, 'arry, Ron, 'ermione!'ello!" she said."Sit, sit anywhere."

They chose seats near the middle of the room.The rest of the Gryffindor fifth-years filtered in throughout the next few minutes, and the class began.

"Good morning!" Fleur said cheerfully."I 'ope some of you remember me from last year, at zee Triwizard Tournament.For zose of you who do not," she said, glancing at Aurora when she said this, "I am Fleur Delacour, and I will be your Potions teacher zis year, since Professor Snape 'as ozzer business to attend to."

The lesson began, and it turned out that Fleur was actually a very good teacher.She was patient and gave good instructions, and she didn't take any points from Gryffindor.It was the first Potions class that Harry had been to in which no Gryffindor points were lost!

"After you add zee pixie dust, zee potion should be a lavender color," Fleur said.

"Why d'you think Snape's not here?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as she sprinkled the shimmery gold powder into her simmering cauldron.

Ron stirred his cauldron carefully."I don't have a clue and I really don't care, as long as he's not here," he responded matter-of-factly.

Harry began to respond, but Fleur swept by, glancing at their Calming Potions.

***

After that class, an uneventful Transfiguration lesson, and lunch, it was time for Care of Magical Creatures.Harry couldn't wait to talk to Hagrid; he wanted to find out why Snape wasn't in school.

It seemed that Hagrid had decided to play it safe for the first lesson; there didn't seem to be anything dangerous in sight.Tiny, pastel colored, puffy creatures were bouncing around, giggling.

"What are they?" Ron asked.

"Pink cotton balls with eyes," Harry said, dodging one that was heading for his head.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, 'lo!Do yeh like the Oofflegles?" Hagrid said, plodding over to them.

"Oofflegles?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Oofflegles.They're from Belgium.Pretty rare, and hard to catch, but I got my hands on some."

"Very nice," Hermione said hastily.She hesitated before continuing."So, Hagrid, do you happen to know why Professor Snape isn't here?"

Hagrid, who had been lovingly petting an Oofflegle, snapped his head around to look carefully at Hermione."O' course I know, but it's none of any of yer business.Don't go meddling around trying to dig up information.All you'll get yourselves is trouble."

The class began."Attention, everyone," Hagrid said, his loud voice booming.Everyone stopped chattering, and Hagrid continued."Our firs' lesson will be about Belgian Oofflegles.Does anyone know anything 'bout Oofflegles?"

Hermione, naturally, shot her hand up into the air instantly.Harry waited for her to be called on, but he was surprised to hear Hagrid call on someone else.

"Aurora Malfoy," Hagrid said, pointing at the girl, who sat in the very back, one arm raised.

"A Belgian Oofflegle is a rare species.It is actually the opposite of a dementor; it eats away evil, unhappy, or negative thoughts and replaces them with happy ones when you hold one in the palm of your hand," she said lazily.

"Right, five points to Gryffindor," Hagrid said cheerily."Now, I want everyone to take out their books and read the lesson on Oofflegles.It's on page six hundred seventy two.When yer done, yeh can come up to me and I'll give yeh an Oofflegle to try out."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each read the lesson quickly and went up to Hagrid to receive their Oofflegles.Harry's was a pale blue color, and it made a funny giggling noise when he held it in his palm.

"Think of somethin' that really bugs yeh," Hagrid instructed.

Harry closed his eyes and an image of Draco Malfoy swam into his mind."Oh, hooray, I get to work with smart, brave, perfect Potter," Malfoy was saying.Harry felt a burst of anger.

Suddenly the image of Malfoy went out of focus for a moment.When it returned, it was a ferret.A smile crept onto Harry's face as he recalled the time the previous year that Malfoy was turned into a ferret.

Harry felt the Oofflegle hop out of his hand and he opened his eyes.

After everyone had tried out an Oofflegle, the class ended.Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to talk to Hagrid.By the look in Hermione's eyes, Harry could tell she had a plan.

"So, Hagrid, it doesn't matter that you're not going to tell us about Snape.I already know where he is," Hermione said confidently.

Harry looked at her, confused, but then realized what her plan was.

"I know for a fact that Snape is away caring for his mother because she is ill," Hermione said.

Hagrid's eyebrows furrowed."No, that's not right," he said.

Harry joined in on the conversation."Well, I heard he left to teach at Durmstrang," he said.

Ron suddenly caught on."No, you're not right!He's left to, er, live in the Muggle world!"

Hagrid scratched his head."You're all wrong!Snape's not doing any of those things!He's working against Voldemort for Dumbledore!He's gone back to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, pretending he wants to join them again!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws dropped and they stared at Hagrid, speechless.

"Oh, no," Hagrid said, clapping a hand over his mouth.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Scholastic own the characters and settings and all that.I just own what I made up.

A/N: Wow, I got this chapter out pretty fast.I guess the ideas just came quickly, and now I actually planned out the story (well, most of it)!This chapter will probably be the last one that doesn't have any major action in it.The next chapter is when it really gets interesting.Anyway, this one's interesting enough.Oh, yeah, and in it, there's tarot card readings.I don't know anything about that kind of stuff; I got the names of the cards and what they mean from twistmag.com.Thanks to anyone who reviewed or who reviews in the future (hint hint).Please, please, review!I'll take any kind (preferably not flames, but hey, I'll take whatever kind I can get).Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.Okay, now I'm going to stop babbling and let you read the chapter.

Harry Potter and the Prism of Light

**Chapter Three**

"Snape's gone off to spy on Voldemort?" Harry said incredulously.

Hagrid looked around wildly."Ssh, ssh, don't let anyone hear!Anyway, yer not supposed ter know, and there's nothin' you can do about it know, so just forget about the whole thing!"

"But how does Dumbledore know Snape's not spying on us for Voldemort?For all we know, they could be plotting our deaths at this very moment!" Ron said darkly.

Hagrid shrugged his broad shoulders."I don't know.But Dumbledore's the smartest wizard I know, an' he's usually right, so I'm trustin' him!When he sent me an' Maxime off to the giants this summer, I wasn't sure it was right, but I trusted him, and it all went fine!"

"You went to the giants this summer?" Hermione asked, staring wide-eyed at Hagrid.

Hagrid groaned."There I go again!Listen, you are going to be late for yer next class if yeh don't get goin'.Yeh got the morning off tomorrow, don't yeh?" 

Hermione, who had already memorized the schedule, nodded.

"Well, come down to my hut then, and I'll explain all about it then.But don't go tellin' anyone about this!" Hagrid warned as they began heading back to the school.

***

Harry and Ron made it to Divination just on time.They sat in two overstuffed, velvet armchairs as far away from Professor Trelawney as possible.

"Welcome, students," Trelawney said in a quiet, slow voice."I hope that all of you will have a safe year, although I do sense a few things about you already."

Harry groaned and wondered how Trelawney would predict his death this year.

"This year will bring about great change in the wizarding world," Trelawney continued.She gazed at everyone in turn and then went on."Miss Patil and Miss Brown," she said, addressing Parvati and Lavender, "your Eyes will only grow stronger as the year progresses, but beware.Your crystal gazing abilities are weak."

Parvati and Lavender gasped."Oh, Professor, we'll work extra hard!" Lavender said.

She nodded and kept speaking."I can also sense that, in mid-spring, there will be dramatic weather changes."

"Oh, no!" Ron said in a low voice."Could it be... summer coming?"

Harry stifled a laugh as Trelawney glared at them."These changes are not just part of nature.They are vital to the future of the wizarding world."

She cleared her throat."I have time for just one more prediction before we begin the new lesson.This is the most unclear of the three, but I sense that it will be the most crucial of the lot.While I was crystal gazing this summer, I saw faces.I could not see exactly who they were, but I could tell that they were Hogwarts students.Then, suddenly, in a whirl of silver and white, they melted into a mysterious triangle.I could detect that this triangle will either destroy or save the world."

"Oh, yes, a triangle's going to save us all," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Now, on to today's lesson.We will be working with tarot cards today.Oh, and you," Trelawney said, gesturing at Neville, "please pick up your deck of cards quickly after you drop them.You'll drop them just before the class ends, and I don't want you to be late for your next lesson."

Each student received a deck of tarot cards.Ron and Harry were supposed to interpret each other's future.Harry followed Professor Trelawney's instructions and began turning the cards over.

"Let's see, you've got a Star card.That means... er...an important person will enter your life and you'll learn from them," Harry said, reading from the book.

"Well, you've got an Ace of Cups.That means that good things are on the way and you'll have happiness in the future," Ron said.

They continued through the boring lesson and raced out of the room as soon as the class ended (after helping Neville pick up his deck of cards).They then met up with Hermione in Herbology.

***

After Herbology with the Ravenclaws, the Gryffindor fifth years headed up to the common room, where they had an hour break before dinner.The common room was filled with first, third, sixth, and, of course, fifth year Gryffindors, and it was rather crowded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around a table to talk.They were chatting about their day when Aurora Malfoy sat down in the only unoccupied chair.They stared at her.

"Look, I don't particularly want to sit here.There's no other place to sit, though," she said, shrugging.

"You can sit here, we don't mind," Harry said quietly.He sort of pitied her; she didn't have any friends, and the Slytherins made fun of her constantly because she was a Gryffindor Malfoy.

"So, er, how d'you like Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

She raised her eyebrows."You seriously want me to answer that?"

Ron shrugged."Just making conversation.So you don't like it here?"

"Would you like being harassed by your brother's friends all day?" she asked sarcastically.Then she looked down."It's better then Durmstrang, though," she muttered.

"Oh, yes, you went there before, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I didn't have any friends there, either.Everyone was all into the Dark Arts, and, well, that's just not exactly my favorite thing in the world," she said."It's more for my dirty, evil, scumbag of a brother, but of course _he_ didn't have to go there."

"You mean you don't _like_ your brother?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Aurora laughed."Ha!Of course not!Who could like _him_? He's so annoying it's depressing.And he's... into the Dark Arts," she added, lowering her voice slightly."

"You mean _you_ don't like the Dark Arts?" Ron asked.

"Of course not!" Aurora said, shocked."Why would you think that?"

"Well..." Harry said, looking at his friends for support.

"Your brother doesn't exactly have the reputation of a _good_ wizard, if you get what I mean.Plus, he despises Harry.They're sort of... enemies.And, well, you're his family, so..." Hermione said tactfully.

Aurora rolled her eyes."Labels are for cans, not people.Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I'm into the Dark Arts.And, anyway, I'm an enemy of my brother's, too."

"You and your brother don't like each other?" Ron asked.

"Like each other?We positively _detest_ each other!" she said, her eyes widening in horror at the thought of liking Draco.

"Oh," Harry said."So you don't like being his sister?"

"Of course not.It's even worse than you think, though.Draco and I aren't just brother and sister.We're _twins_," Aurora said.

"Twins?" Harry asked."If you're twins, why'd your parents send you to Durmstrang, and your brother to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I've never been interested in the Dark Arts like the rest of my family.I've always wanted to be a good witch- a goal that my family has never respected.So, since Durmstrang teaches the Dark Arts, they sent me off there, hoping it'd knock some evil into me.It didn't.So they just gave up and sent me to Hogwarts.That was most likely because of all the stuff that went on at Hogwarts last year.'Maybe you'll get yourself killed, like that Diggory boy,' was what my father said.That would be a dream come true for him," Aurora explained.

"But why did Draco go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked."I'm sure he'd love taking Dark Arts classes at Durmstrang."

"My mum wouldn't be able to take it.'Poor little Draco, thousands of miles away from his family'," she mimicked."My mum wanted him close to home, so they sent him here.No one really cared about me, so being far from home wasn't a problem," Aurora said matter-of-factly.

"Time to go to dinner," Harry said, looking at the clock.Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aurora began heading down to the Great Hall.

"Aurora, all that stuff sounds like it must be difficult to go through," Hermione said sympathetically."If you ever need someone to talk to, we'll be here," she offered.

Aurora narrowed her eyes and scowled just like her brother."I don't need anyone's help.I'm not a baby," she said.

Ron shrugged as she stalked away."She may be in Gryffindor, but she's rude, cranky, and sarcastic."

"She's a Malfoy," Harry answered dryly.

***

After dinner, Harry trudged to the library to meet Draco so they could begin their project.Draco was sitting at a table in the back, near the History of Magic section.

"Potter, you're here, finally.Lets get this thing done so I can talk to you as little as possible," Draco said, giving the infamous Malfoy scowl.

"Oh, come on.You know you got the best assignment!We don't even have to do any research.I know enough about myself!" Harry said, annoyed.

"Well, then, lets make it a bit harder for you, shall we?I want to play you in the skit," Draco said smoothly, smirking.

"What?" Harry said."You can't do that!"

"And why not?" Draco said.

Harry sighed.He knew he'd never win this battle; he might as well just give in and play whoever else there was in his life."Okay, whatever, you can be me."

"Good.You can be… well, Voldemort, your parents, those Muggles you live with during the summer holiday, those friends of yours, and whoever else comes up," Draco said.

Harry groaned.This was going to be a lot more work for him than for Draco.

They worked over the next few hours writing a script, fighting, planning costumes and spells to use for effect, fighting, practicing the skit, and fighting.After a few hours, surprisingly, they were finished.

Harry wearily trudged back to the common room, which was empty.He went up to his room, flopped onto bed, and immediately fell asleep.

***

The next morning, Harry woke up late, as he didn't have any morning classes.He, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall, had a quick breakfast, and headed for Hagrid's hut.

"Good mornin'!" Hagrid said, greeting them merrily as they entered the hut.He held Fang back by a thick leather leash and tied him to a leg of the table as they sat down.

"How are yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"Fine," Harry responded.

"Would yeh like a cup of tea or something?" Hagrid asked.

"No, thanks.What we would like, though, is for you to tell us about the giants," Hermione said firmly.

Hagrid sighed."I'd hoped you'd have forgotten about that by now."

"Forget?Hagrid, it's giants!" Hermione exclaimed."How could we forget?" 

Hagrid sighed."All right.I suppose yeh want the whole story?"

They nodded.

"Okay, then.Yeh know that Dumbledore wanted Fudge to make peace with the giants.Well, since Fudge refused, Dumbledore decided to take matters into his own hands.Since Maxime and I are both half-giants, he decided we'd be the best people for the job.

This summer, right after yeh all left for home, Maxime and I headed off to where the giants live - a remote mountain range far away from here.When we got there, we almost got attacked, but the giants calmed down once they saw who we were.They invited us to their village, a bit reluctantly, but still, and we got to talking with them.

The giants agreed to make peace with us.They signed a treaty that said that they'd be kind to us and not take Voldemort's side.In exchange, we've got to work toward their acceptance in the wizarding world by witches and wizards everywhere."

"So that's it?" Ron asked.

"No, there's more.Well, after the negotiations went on for a bit, I actually met up with my mum!" Hagrid said giddily.

"Oh, Hagrid!That's wonderful!" Hermione said, delighted.

Hagrid nodded."Yeah, it is.She didn't really treat me like a son, but she wasn't outright rude.She was actually a bit shy."

"So have you talked to her since then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we owl each other pretty often.It's so nice to have a mum again!" Hagrid said.A single tear dripped down his cheek and he wiped it away.

"Sorry, I know I'm gettin' a bit mushy on yeh," Hagrid said."I'm just so happy, yeh know?"

Hermione beamed."Yes, it's wonderful!I'd like to meet your mother someday, too.A real giant... it sounds fascinating!"

"Yeah, maybe you can meet her one day," Hagrid said.He looked out the window."Oh, you'd best be going back up to the castle.Sixth year Hufflepuffs are just leavin' the castle for Care of Magical Creatures, and I've got to get the Giviltinks out of their pens."

Harry didn't dare ask what a Giviltink was, and the trio headed back to the castle.

***

Their last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Figg.Harry was very interested as to what kind of teacher she was.

"Hello, class," Professor Figg said briskly.Her eyes hovered on Harry for a moment and he realized that there seemed to be something very familiar about them.

"I will be your teacher this year for the so-called cursed position of Defense Against the Dark Arts.You have a very solid background, but I'm here to expand that background.You see, I am very experienced with facing the Dark Arts.I was, well, actually, _am_, an Unspeakable.I can't really tell you all what I do, just that I know what it's like to be up against the Dark Arts.That's what we'll be doing this year; I'll be giving you practice in fighting the Dark Arts," she said seriously.

The lesson began."We'll start with curses.Professor Moody- or, rather, Crouch," Professor Figg said darkly, "taught you about the Unforgivables very thoroughly, so I don't think we need to do those.We'll begin this semester learning about curses that cause negative emotions.Today's lesson will be about the Odium Amo Populi Curse.Can anyone tell me what this does?" Professor Figg asked.

Hermione was called on."The Odium Amo Populi Curse makes the cursed person hate their loved ones."

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor.The Odium Amo Populi Curse makes you feel only hatred for the people you loved before the curse - family, friends, and anyone else you love.There is a counter potion, which is very complicated. Tomorrow we will actually make this potion, but today I'll just tell you its ingredients.Write them down, you'll need to remember," Professor Figg instructed.

***

"All right, class.Who would like to present their project first?" Professor Binns said dully.

It was a few weeks later in History of Magic class; it was the day the projects were supposed to be presented.Harry thought that, though it had been quite difficult working with Draco, they would do well.Both of them had their lines memorized, and the skit was full of special effects.

"We'll go," Draco said.

"Thanks for asking me first," Harry whispered.

"I wanted to go first," Draco hissed.

"Fine," Harry said.

They headed for the front of the room and performed the spell to put on their costumes.

"Harry Potter was born fifteen years ago in Godric's Hollow," Harry began.

"Wah!Wah!I'm hungry for attention!" Draco said.

Harry shot him a dirty look.The 'I'm hungry for attention' line wasn't in the script.

"His parents were Lily and James Potter," Harry continued.

"Make me famous!Make me famous!" Draco said.It was another line not in the script.

Harry sighed as the Slytherins burst out laughing.He had a feeling this skit wasn't going to work out exactly how he'd planned.

***

"You ruined it," Harry said.

"I made it funny," Draco contested.

The two were just leaving the History of Magic classroom after it ended.They were fighting over their skit, in which Draco had continued to make fun of Harry throughout the entire thing.

"Ruined it."

"Made it funny."

"Ruined."

"Made funny."

"Ruined."

"Made funny."

"Maybe to your Slytherin goons!If we don't get a good grade on this, it's all your fault!" Harry said.

"My fault?It'll be your fault!"

"Yours."

"No, yours."

"It won't be mine!"

"It will."

"It won't."

"It will."

It wo-"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?YOU SOUND LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS!"Aurora Malfoy shouted at them as she came out of the classroom.She brushed by them, tossing each a dirty look.

"Well, someone's got an attitude problem," Harry and Draco said at the same time.They glared at each other and stormed off in opposite directions.

***

The next few months flew by, and nothing remarkable happened.Soon it was nearly time for Christmas break.Ron and Hermione were staying to keep Harry company; after all, the only other staying Gryffindor was Aurora Malfoy, and he definitely didn't want to hang around her.

The first day of Christmas break, Harry woke up late and headed down to the common room, where Hermione and Ron were already in the middle of a fierce match of Gobstones.

"Go read the sign on the wall by the fireplace," Hermione said distractedly, watching Ron, since it was his turn."It'll interest you."

Harry found the sign, which was bright orange.

Dimple and Hither Wizarding Carnival

Come one, come all to the greatest wizarding carnival in the world!

Dimple and Hither Wizarding Carnival has fun games, food, and loads of prizes!

Place: Hogsmeade

When: December 26

Admission: Free for all Hogwarts students

Come and have fun!

"Sounds fun," Harry said.

"Yeah, it is.We went to one of those wizarding carnivals when I was younger, and it was really fun," Ron said, finally making his move.

Hermione grinned triumphantly, made her move and cheered."I win!" she said.

"Aw, no, I was so close!" Ron said."I think you cheated!"

"Cheated?How do you cheat at Gobstones?" Hermione said, laughing.

"I don't know, but you did," Ron stated firmly.

"You're just a sore loser," Hermione said.

"Am not!I could've won!" Ron said.

"Fine, then!If you're so sure, I challenge you to a rematch!"

"Good, I accept your challenge!" Ron said, his face breaking into a grin.

***

By the time the rematch was over (Hermione won again) it was lunchtime.The three Gryffindors headed down to the Great Hall and ate lunch.They then visited Hagrid for a while, did some homework, and played another few games of Gobstones.Before they knew it, it was nighttime.

Over the next few days, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had much fun.They stayed away from Aurora Malfoy and all Slytherins.Soon, it was Christmas morning.

***

Harry yawned and sat up.He realized it was Christmas and hopped out his bed, grinning at the pile of gifts at the bed's foot.He hollered for Ron and the rest of the fifth year Gryffindor boys to wake up and dug into his first present.

Ron had gotten Harry a box of Chocolate Frogs (they didn't have the Fancy Feet Potion in them, fortunately).Hermione had bought him _Broomsticks Throughout Time_, a book about Quidditch broomsticks.Sirius sent him a Wizard Watch.Where the number twelve would be was "Time to go".In place of the three was "In mortal danger".There was "You've forgotten something" in place of the six, "You're late" instead of the nine, and things like that for all twelve numbers.It sort of reminded Harry of the clock in the Weasleys' kitchen.

Harry's last gift was from the Dursleys, but it couldn't really be called it a gift.It was a cheap plastic spork.

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter Three!Not the best one, I know, but I wanted to get it out so I could concentrate on the next few chapters, since they're very important.Please, please, PLEASE review!I really want reviews so I know what kind of stuff you want and how I can improve my stories.You don't even have to do that, though.Just review- any kind!!!Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Scholastic own the characters and settings and all that.I just own what I made up.

A/N: Okay, this chapter is where the story starts to get interesting (even though it doesn't seem like it at first).I actually wrote most of this chapter before anything else in this story; it was the first idea that came to me.Thanks to everyone who reviewed.I'm really grateful!Everyone - please review!Even if you only review one chapter, that's enough for me!Thanks so much for reading and reviewing (hopefully).Enjoy the chapter!

**Harry Potter and the Prism of Light**

# Chapter Four

** **

****The next day was the day of the wizarding carnival.Everyone in the school, including all of the teachers, was going.When they arrived at Hogsmeade, it was bustling with people. 

The carnival was to take place in the town square.It was dusk, and the sun setting across town left a rosy glow on Hogsmeade.An enormous white and gold arch read "Dimple and Hither Wizarding Carnival" in large letters.Once inside the arch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around in awe.Large booths with tent like, multi-colored roofs were lined up in rows.In the booths, food and souvenirs were sold, games were played, and people entertained the wizards and witches.

One booth made Harry laugh.At a Muggle carnival, there would be a magician, doing fake magic tricks. At this wizarding carnival, there was a "Muggle" (really a wizard), who showed people how to do Muggle things - boil water, turn on a lamp, use a hammer, and many other things that Muggles (and Harry) found simple.

Another booth housed "Miwdappler's Treats".There, he and his friends enjoyed candy, butterbeer, and a warm, sweet, doughnut-type food filled with anything imaginable - ice cream, chocolate, crushed peppermints, caramel, peanuts, and practically anything else you wanted - called a Delectable.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione also played a game called "Wendy's Water Blast".It was much like a game played by Muggles.Players stood behind a waist-high barrier.House elves stood inside the barrier on a long white table with their mouths open.When the operator of the game let out a burst of sparks, you began shooting water out of your wand and into the mouth of the house elf in front of you.Once the elf's mouth was full, it spit the water into a bucket.Whoever filled their bucket first won the game.The catch was that, if you hit the elf somewhere other than its mouth, it spit the water into someone else's bucket.

Harry and Ron played the game along with Professor Sprout and a sixth year Ravenclaw.Hermione refused to play, since she was a supporter of house elves' rights, but watched and cheered Harry and Ron on.Ron won (his prize was a fake wand with a very familiar logo on the side - the logo for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.It seemed that Fred and George were supplying the prizes for the carnival); it seemed that his house elf had the largest mouth, and therefore the easiest target.

While at one of the booths that sold things, Hermione bought a book (naturally).It didn't seem particularly interesting to Harry; it was actually very old.The brown leather cover was worn, ripped, and peeling.The faded title read "The Prism of Light".

After spending hours enjoying the festivities, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.Exhausted, Harry collapsed into bed and fell asleep, a content smile on his face.

***

After vacation, the teachers really started to pile on the work.Harry, Ron, and Hermione also were working hard preparing for their OWLs, which would be taken in late May.Before they knew it, it was late February, and it was cold and blustery.Little did they know exactly how cold it would get.

***

Harry awoke one Saturday morning with a start.He kept his eyes shut tightly; it seemed far too early to be waking up on a Saturday, but something seemed wrong.He fumbled for his glasses on his night table, and they felt cold; this wasn't anything strange, since it was frigid in the castle in winter, but Harry had a strange feeling in his stomach.

Harry put his glasses on and blinked."What in the world is this?" he said to himself, surprised.The red drapes that surrounded his bed were encased in a thick, solid layer of... glass?The drapes were frozen in the position Harry had left them in the night before, but they were covered with a clear, bluish tinted layer of... something, that was at least two-inches thick.Harry touched it and tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. 

Harry rubbed his eyes."This can't be right," he murmured.

When he looked back again, the strange substance was still there.Harry slipped out the narrow gap he had left in the drapes the night before, and stepped onto the carpet.But it wasn't carpet.It, too, was covered in a thick layer of glassy matter.Looking around the room, Harry saw that everything there- except for his own belongings, and Ron's- was also enclosed in the shiny substance.

Harry rushed over to Dean's bed on his own bed's left.Visible through a gap in the drapes was Dean, still asleep- but he too, was encased in whatever the stuff was.Harry tried to wake him up, but his efforts were in vain, and it seemed that the substance put him in some sort of coma, or something like that.

A feeling of panic was beginning to overwhelm Harry, and he checked the other boys' beds.He couldn't stop thinking that maybe, just maybe, Voldemort had finally come to kill him.Harry checked all the beds, and everyone was barricaded in the glassy substance like Dean, except-

"Ron," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief.Ron was sleeping peacefully, but he wasn't imprisoned in glassiness like everyone else was.Harry woke him and quickly explained everything he knew so far, and Ron, eyes wide, got out of bed to explore the room for himself.

Harry had his eyes closed and was thinking about the situation when he heard Ron's sharp intake of breath.

"Harry- look," Ron said, pointing out the window, his face as pale as Nearly Headless Nick's.

Having an idea of what he was about to see, Harry walked over to the window.The entire grounds of Hogwarts, from the Forbidden Forest to the Quidditch hoops to Hagrid's cabin, was trapped in the clear stuff.

"M-maybe someone else is awake.M-maybe we can find Dumbledore or someone who can tell us what's going on around here," Ron said, his voice shaking.Harry hoped that everyone else in the castle wasn't like the boys in the fifth years' dorm.

"I hope so," Harry said."Let's go down to the common room.If anyone from Gryffindor is awake, they'll most likely go down there."

The two boys grabbed their wands, slipped on their sneakers and, too hurried to change out of their pajamas, went down to the common room (it seemed that, though covered with at least two inches of a solid substance, doors still opened).It was in the same state as the dormitory, but there were three things in the room that surprised them.

"Hermione, Ginny, Aurora!" Ron exclaimed.The three girls were standing in the room, looking around worriedly, until Ron shouted this and they spotted him.

Their faces flooded with relief as they saw Ron and Harry."Oh, I'm so happy!" Hermione said, running over to hug the two boys tightly."I thought we were the only ones in the whole school that were unfrozen!" 

"D'you think there are any other Gryffindors who are awake?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No," Aurora said sharply, staring at the ground, shaking her head slowly."They would've come down by now." 

"Shall we look around the rest of the school and see if anyone else is awake?" Ginny said in a hushed voice, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, that seems like the best thing to do.And, it'll be all right, Ginny, don't worry," Harry said.He could tell that she was terrified; she looked close to tears.

The five Gryffindors went out the portrait hole, making sure to leave it open so they could go back in if they needed to (the Fat Lady was frozen in her painting). 

"Hello?" they shouted, going through the halls."Is anyone awake?"

They reached the Great Hall."Wow," said Hermione.The entire room was encased in whatever the mysterious stuff was, just like the rest of the school, and it made a spectacular sight.

"I reckon that no one else is awake," Ron said glumly.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," said a nasty voice behind them.They quickly turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Draco!" Aurora said, glad, for once, to see her brother.

Malfoy, as always, tried to be cold and distant, but Harry could tell he was relieved by the look on his face."Oh, it figures you would be the only other people awake.Anyway, I heard you shouting and followed your voices.I hadn't thought anyone else was awake."

"Well, I don't think anyone else is," Harry said.

"Oh, yes, and Potter's always right in what he thinks, so let's all listen to him," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Come on, we have to work together," Ginny said, looking around at everyone, "if we want to fix this... problem... spell... curse... whatever it is."

"I'm not sure what it is," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Well, that's a first!" Malfoy said.Aurora elbowed him in the stomach.

"I... I think it's glass.Do you think maybe the person who did this used a Glass-Confining Charm on the school?" Harry said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and shook his head."Not glass, Potter.The spell that did this was not the Glass-Confining Charm.It was the Glacialis Mundus Curse."

Hermione's eyes widened."Oh!I've... I've heard of that spell...," she muttered, closing her eyes to think.A few moments later, her eyes snapped open."I remember now!Oh, no... that means... oh, this is bad... very, very bad..."

"STOP saying that this is bad!" Ron said."You're not helping my nerves!"

Hermione looked up and around at the others."All right, I'll explain it to you.We haven't learned about the Glacialis Mundus Curse yet, that's why you haven't heard of it in school.And it's a very rarely used spell, so you normally wouldn't hear anyone talk about it outside of school, either.Malfoy, I don't know _how_ you knew what it was.But why did someone use this spell in the first place?And why... why not us?Why didn't it affect us?" she said, becoming lost in thought again.

"Hermione, can you just tell us what the spell DOES, and how we can change everything back to normal?" Harry said, exasperated.

Hermione looked up at them slowly, biting her lip, and hesitantly answered, "This stuff isn't glass, Harry, like you thought.It's ice.Whoever cast this spell turned Hogwarts into ice.And I don't know how to change it back."

Ron's eyes widened and he looked back at Hermione skeptically."Okay, that's impossible for one reason. That reason is that even if this is the Glacialis Mundus Curse, or whatever you said it was, you HAVE TO KNOW THE COUNTERCURSE!YOU'RE HERMIONE GRANGER, AFTER ALL!"

Hermione glared at him and turned to Malfoy."How did you know that it was the Glacialis Mundus Curse?I wouldn't have expected you to know that curse," she said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes."I've got more brains than you think.And, anyway, my dad taught it to me a few summers ago."

"Oh, so it's Dark magic," Ron said coldly.

Malfoy snapped back, "Weasley, take that comment back or I'll shove it up your-"

"Ron!Draco!" Ginny shouted.

The other three children, who had all been watching Ron and Malfoy with great interest, along with Ron and Malfoy themselves, stopped abruptly and turned to look at Ginny.It was a quite rare occurrence for her to raise her voice, as she was usually very shy and quiet.

Now that she had their attention, Ginny lowered her voice back to normal."If we want to unfreeze Hogwarts, we've got to work together, otherwise we'll get nothing done.And that means we've got to stop arguing, and start thinking."

"Ginny's right," Harry said quietly.

Ginny blushed, since she had always had a bit of a crush on Harry, and looked down at her feet bashfully.

"Yes, we do have to work together," Aurora agreed.Hermione nodded, and Ron and Malfoy didn't look too happy, but said nothing.

"Ginny, why don't you tell us what to do?" Hermione suggested.

Ginny's eyes widened."Oh- I- well, all right.Um, first off, anyone who knows anything about this Glacialis Mundus Curse, tell us what you know."

Hermione frowned."All I know is that Glacialis Mundus is a curse, a Dark Arts curse."She glanced at Malfoy and Ron.Ron was defiantly staring at Malfoy, who had his arms crossed and was glaring back at him.She continued, "It is used to freeze all the objects and people in an area.Long ago, Dark wizards used it to freeze an area and kidnap or steal someone or something they wanted.They simply froze the area that whatever they wanted was in using the curse, found what they wanted, and took it.I remember reading about a countercurse somewhere, but I can't remember what it was, or even where I read it!"

"All right, now, Draco, could you please tell us what you know?" Ginny asked.

Draco thought for a moment, then nodded."I suppose I'll have to work with you if I went everything back to normal, so here goes.Hermione was right about everything.Yes, I'll admit, it is a Dark curse, but come on, I come from a Dark family, and you know that.The curse is complicated, and, in order to freeze all of Hogwarts, at least ten wizards would've been needed.Depending on if they froze Hogsmeade, too, more could've possibly been needed.Whatever they came here for must be pretty important to them to go to all this trouble.You say 'glacias' and whatever you want frozen while you are on the grounds.I won't use my wand, but this is what I'd do if I wanted, say, this room, the Great Hall, frozen.I'd say 'glacias Great Hall ', and that'd be it.But you need a great deal of concentration, power, and practice."

"Do you know anything else?Like the countercurse?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No."

"Do either of you know if the people who perform the curse are frozen, too?" Ginny asked.

"They're not," said Draco."It has no effect on them."

"Speaking of effects, will this spell affect anyone frozen in it?Does- does it hurt them?Or... worse?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"No, it won't hurt them," Malfoy said.Harry could've sworn he saw a glimmer of a smile on Malfoy's face, but it could've just been his imagination.

"Will it hurt us?" Ron asked.

"No," Draco said.

Harry suddenly noticed something."Er, Draco, I think you're wrong," he said faintly, staring at his watch.The other five children peered at it.The single, gold hand was pointing to "In Mortal Danger".

"What could we be in danger of?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Just then, they heard the doors to the school open and a voice speaking.A very familiar voice.

"Master, the plan is going quite well, all thanks to you, of course," a squeaky voice said.

"Peter Pettigrew.Wormtail," Harry whispered.All six children stood against the door, listening, holding their breath.

"Of course it is.Now, we must find the Potter boy and get him out," aloud, cold voice said.Harry felt a jet of pain in his scar, slid to the floor, clutching his forehead in agony.

"Voldemort," Harry told the other children in horror. 

"Yes, Master," Wormtail said.Harry heard one set of footsteps fading up the stairs.He assumed that Wormtail had gone to retrieve him, and Voldemort remained just a doorway away from them.

Harry looked at his friends.Ron was pale, eyes wide, looking around the room, terrified.Aurora was biting her nails, her eyes filled with worry, clenching her fists in fear.Hermione, of course, was scared, but was patting Ginny's back, trying to calm her down.Ginny was completely petrified; she was crying silently, rivers of tears trickling down her face.Malfoy, for once, looked nervous.His eyes were wide and he held his wand tightly, ready to attack.

Voldemort began speaking again."Oh, this plan is working out perfectly."He laughed, and it sent shivers up Harry's spine.Voldemort's laugh sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 

Harry heard another voice - the voice of Lucius Malfoy."Master, this plan is brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Voldemort said."Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to pay a little visit to old Dumbledore," he said, laughing cruelly."Stand guard here; make sure that everything goes according to plan."

Ginny gasped, and Ron clapped a hand over her mouth.

Hermione took charge."Look, if we want to save Dumbledore and the school, we've got to act, and we've got to act fast."

She stopped because she was staring transfixed at a window.The bright light poured in, but it was in a strange shape - a triangle, or more like a prism.

"That's it," she whispered."The Prism of Light.That's where I read about Glacialis Mundus!"

"It is?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded."Yes.Have you heard of the Prism of Light?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, there's no time to explain it, but anyway, in the book, there was a list of spells, and Glacialis Mundus was one of them.That's where I read the countercurse!We've got to get to that book.Oh, I hope it's not frozen shut!" Hermione said frantically in a low voice.

A plan formed quickly in Harry's mind."All right, I've got a plan.Hermione - you, Aurora, and Draco go find the book and the countercurse.Ron, Ginny, and I will stay here and do the rest."

"I think Ginny should go with Hermione to get the book.It sounds a lot less dangerous than whatever you're planning on having her doing, and she's terrified.I doubt she'd be strong enough to do any fighting or whatever you're doing," Aurora said.

Harry sighed."Well, the reason I want you and Draco to go with Hermione is because I don't think you'll want to do what we have to."

"What is it?" Draco asked."I'd probably handle it better than you can!"

Harry looked back and forth between Draco and Aurora."We need to Stun your dad."

Aurora looked worriedly at her brother, who looked back, biting his lip thoughtfully.They turned toward Harry, seeming to reach a decision telepathically.

"We're both coming with you," Draco said determinedly.

"Yes," Aurora said."Hermione, Ginny, and Ron can go to get the book.That way, at least Hermione and Ron will be able to fend off Wormtail for a little while.If they do get in trouble, they can make something explode.We'll hear it and come save them, hopefully."

Harry nodded."If you want."

Everyone looked at each other.

Harry spoke quickly and quietly."You three going to get the book go out the back door of the Hall and sneak up the stairs by the North Tower.You can get to Gryffindor Tower that way, and you'll avoid Lucius Malfoy.You might come across Wormtail though, and I doubt he'll be happy.After all, I'm not up there, and I'm what he's looking for.Aurora, Draco, and I will stun Lucius and go to Dumbledore.Voldemort's probably going to kill him, and we can't let that happen.Voldemort'll run into some trouble figuring out the password to Dumbledore's office, so that'll give us some extra time, but we've got to hurry.Let's go."

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione headed toward the Hall's back door, walking briskly.Harry turned to the two Malfoy children."Ready?" he said.They nodded silently.

Draco threw open the doors out of the Great Hall.Lucius Malfoy turned sharply from his perch on a step of the stairs.

"Draco?Aurora?Potter?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Father," Draco said."I just want you to know that I'm not sorry for what we're about to do."

"STUPEFY!" Harry, Draco, and Aurora yelled in unison, pointing at Lucius.He dropped to the hard stone floor, Stunned.

"Does this mean you're not a Dark wizard?" Harry asked Draco as they ran through the halls to Dumbledore's office.

Draco answered only when they arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office."Obviously, Potter.But it doesn't mean that I like you any more than before," he said dryly.

"Voldemort's not here," Harry said."He must've already found a way into the office."

"But he was careless," Aurora said, gesturing at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance.It seemed that Voldemort had left it wide open; they wouldn't need to figure out the password.

"We don't have much time," Harry said."Let's go."

They hurried up the staircase and arrived at the door that was the entrance to the office itself.It was wide open, but swinging; it seemed that Voldemort was just ahead of them.

They raced into the room and looked around.Nothing suspicious was there (except the ice, of course; even Fawkes the phoenix was frozen), so they peeked through the only other door in the room, which was ajar.

They saw Voldemort, with his pale white skin, tall, thin figure, snake-type nose, and scarlet slits for eyes.He was leaning over a bed in which Dumbledore lay, but he turned quickly when they entered the room.He looked mildly surprised.

"Of course," he said scathingly."Potter."He looked at Aurora and Draco."And the two Malfoy children.Well, well, well.How kind of you to join me."

"Expelleramius!" Harry yelled.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.Harry dodged the spell.

Around him, Aurora and Draco were also shooting spells at Voldemort.Great bursts of light flashed around the room, and Harry could hardly think, everything was going so quickly.He fired spell after spell at Voldemort, but nothing seemed to work.

Harry was becoming frustrated.He shouted one last spell at Voldemort, but his voice was joined by five more."STUPEFY!" he, Aurora, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shouted together.

A blinding white light flashed, and when it faded, Voldemort lay on the floor, his eyes closed.He was Stunned.

Everyone was quiet.Harry broke the silence."I didn't see you come in," he said to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"We found the countercurse," Hermione said weakly, staring at Voldemort.

"Well?Let's say it, then!" Draco said impatiently.

"How did we do it?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry looked at Voldemort."I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked."We all said 'Stupefy' and he was Stunned.That's it."

"No, it can't be.You-Know-Who - oh, well, Voldemort, he's right in front of us, it can't hurt to say the name - is too strong.He's not human.Six teenagers can't just Stupefy him," Hermione said.

"Well, whatever it is, let's just unfreeze this place and let Dumbledore take care of it," Ginny said, shivering.The ice was making the school colder every second.

"There are still more Death Eaters outside, aren't there?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged."I doubt it.Voldemort probably told them to flee once the spell was performed."

"Well, let's perform the countercurse, shall we?" Aurora asked.

Hermione nodded."The word you have to say is 'Tabidus'.Ready?"

Everyone nodded."One, two three!"

"TABIDUS!"

Before their very eyes, the ice melted away (it didn't, however, turn into water and cause a flood; instead, it simply disappeared).

Dumbledore stirred and woke up.He stared at the six teenagers with questioning eyes, and they went into his office to sit down.They filled him in on the whole story.

"Where did you find the countercurse?" Dumbledore asked when they were finished.

"Oh, I found it in a book," Hermione said.

"May I see this book?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded and gave him the book.

"The Prism of Light," Dumbledore said."I was suspicious of this…" he trailed off.He looked up."Go get Professors McGonagall and Figg.Bring them here."

When McGonagall and Figg arrived, they were out of breath from hurrying.They were told about the story, and Dumbledore showed them the book.

McGonagall gasped."You don't think... not them!"

Dumbledore nodded."I think so."

She looked at the six teenagers in awe."Of course," she said."It makes so much sense."

Figg nodded."Yes, of course!Why didn't we think of this before!"

"Think of what, precisely?" Aurora said, jumping into the conversation.

Dumbledore looked at each of them carefully."Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Malfoy, and Miss Weasley, this is something very important.We are not positive of this, but it seems logical."

"What seems logical?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore hesitated before going on."You are the Prism of Light."

A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger!What is the Prism of Light?That will be revealed in the next chapter!Please review, and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five, Part One

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Scholastic own the characters and settings and all that.I just own what I made up.

A/N: I am so, so sorry that this chapter (well, it's not exactly a chapter, but I'll get to that later) took so long to come out.I have a huge case of writer's block, so instead of writing one whole, very bad chapter, I'm splitting it up into two short parts so I can take my time writing but you can still have something of mine to read.Anyway, here's Chapter 5, Part One.

** **

**Harry Potter and the Prism of Light**

**Chapter Five, Part One**

Hermione gasped."What?"

"I suppose I am correct in saying that you know what the Prism of Light is, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded, wide-eyed, and said shakily, "I don't believe it."

Professor Figg beamed."Well, believe it.We've got much explaining to do, so listen closely."

Dumbledore cleared his throat."I will begin by telling you exactly what I know about the Prism of Light.The Prism of Light comes from a legend long ago.A great Seer predicted that the most evil wizard of all time would begin to take over the world.No one would be able to stop him.After a period of time filled with death, a group of witches and wizards designated by fate would come together and try to defeat this wizard.This will be the Prism of Light.This has not happened yet; we know this for sure because, when these witches and wizards first come together, a mark of a prism will be etched on their arm, like a scar.So far no one with this mark has been found."

Ron interrupted Dumbledore."Wait a minute," he said.He slowly lifted up the right sleeve of his robe.In a thin line on the skin just below his shoulder was a triangle shape - a prism.The other five checked their arms and found the same mark.It was true; they were the members of the Prism of Light. 

Dumbledore half-smiled."The legend has been fulfilled.You are the members of the Prism.Each of you has a facet of the Prism, a special attribute that fits in with the other facets to form a perfect Prism."

McGonagall spoke."You need to give them the necklaces."

"Yes, yes, they're here somewhere," Dumbledore said.He looked over at one wall of the room.It was like one huge chest of drawers; there must have been at least two hundred.Each drawer was brown wood, with a word engraved on it describing what was in the drawer.One said "Past Headmasters".Another stated "School Menus".The one Dumbledore opened said "Prism of Light".

Dumbledore removed a small, dark brown, dusty, wooden box.He carefully opened it and removed six necklaces.Each beautiful necklace had a real prism on a gold unicorn hair.

"These are not just any necklaces.They are special.The unicorn hair is that of a baby-the purest type of the purest creature in the world.When you put on these necklaces, you will never be able to take them off.They will only come off if the Prism is broken by one of its members."

"By death?" Aurora asked.

Dumbledore shook his head."Death will not break the Prism.The only thing that can break it is betrayal."

Dumbledore separated the first necklace from the rest."Ron Weasley," he said."Your facet of the Prism is loyalty.Whatever you are threatened with, you will never betray a friend.You are the most truthful of the Prism."

Ron took the necklace and put it around his neck."Thank you," he said quietly.

"Ginny Weasley.Your facet is peace.You are never one to fight, argue, or hold grudges.You solve problems and minor squabbles.You can find a good quality in everyone."

Ginny silently took the necklace and stared at it.She then placed it delicately around her neck.

"Draco Malfoy.Perhaps the most volatile of the Prism, you are always changing.You transformed from a young Dark wizard to a Light wizard.Your facet is your perseverance and passion.You are very perseverant and don't give up until you get what you set out for.That is good, though it gets you into trouble sometimes.You are also passionate; you put your all into everything you do, whether it be Quidditch, schoolwork, or even… disliking Harry."

Draco glanced at Harry, clutching his necklace in his fist, finally putting it on.

"Aurora Malfoy.Your facet is your judgment.Though you try to isolate yourself from the people around you, it is only to protect yourself.You are the first Malfoy in Gryffindor.Ever.You were the first Light witch in your family, and you suffered for it.Your family shunned you, but you didn't become a Dark witch.It would've been the easy way out, but your good judgment would not let you give in."

Aurora quickly put the necklace around her neck, holding the prism tightly.

"Hermione Granger.Many would expect your facet to be your intelligence, but, though you are quite smart, that is not your most important characteristic.Your facet is your heart.You are truthful.You are kind.You always want to make the right decisions.And, most of all, you truly care about the people around you."

Hermione beamed.Harry knew that being known as "The Brain" of Hogwarts annoyed her, though she tried not to show it.He knew she didn't just want to be known for being a genius; she wanted people to know about and like her for her personality. 

"And finally, Harry Potter.Your facet is for your courage.You will stand up to danger.You risk your life for the good of others.You know there are some things you just have to do, and you do them."

Harry accepted the necklace from Dumbledore.Dumbledore surveyed the Prism one more time."Loyal.Peacekeeping.Perseverant.Passionate.Good judgment of right and wrong.Pure of heart.Courageous.That is the Prism.Together, you have the most powerful, special wizarding bond of all time."

They were quiet for a moment as they mulled things over.Then Harry spoke. "Why are we special?Can we do anything other witches and wizards can't?" 

"Yes.No normal teenage wizards and witches would be able to Stun Voldemort."

"What's happening to You-Know-Who right now, anyway?Did you just leave him in your bedroom?" Ron asked.

McGonagall spoke."Madam Pomfrey has him in her care until the Minister of Magic arrives."

"There are more special things that you can do," Dumbledore said."But you can only do these things when united in cause, purpose, and goal."

Harry had no idea what Dumbledore meant by "cause, purpose, and goal".

"You can withstand many curses.Glacialis Mundus is one of them.That is why the spell didn't affect you," Dumbledore said."The effect of the spells you perform is also greatly magnified when you work together."

"So basically," Draco said."You're telling us that we're armed with these special powers, and we're supposed to save the world?"

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way," Dumbledore said.

"How, exactly, do we do this?"

"We will explain it to you at your first lesson," Professor Figg said.

"Lesson?" Hermione asked.

"You will be taught how to defeat Voldemort, since you are very young and not too experienced with real life dueling and battling.Your first lesson will be tomorrow at six," McGonagall said sternly.  


"Six o'clock at night?" Ron asked.

"No.In the morning."

All six teenagers groaned.

"You should take a nap.I expect that Madam Pomfrey will want you to spend the night in the hospital wing.You should go there now," McGonagall said.

"Isn't You-Know-Who there?" Ginny asked.She looked terrified at the idea of spending the night in the same room as Voldemort.

"No, we have him in another room that he cannot possibly find a way out of should he wake up," McGonagall said."Now, go to the hospital wing."

The six weary teenagers started out of the room."Oh, Harry, stay behind, please," Dumbledore said."Professor Figg and I have something to tell you."

Harry sat down in a chair.

"Harry, you think you only met me this year.But I have known you for your entire life.Think… who else do you know with the last name of 'Figg'?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows."Er… the only person I can think of his my Muggle neighbor, Mrs. Figg."

"Not Muggle," Professor Figg corrected."Mrs. Figg is… well… me."

"What?" 

"Here," she said, and muttered a spell under her breath.Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, which smelled strangely of cats, Mrs. Figg, his Muggle neighbor, appeared where Professor Figg had been.A few seconds later, Professor Figg turned back into herself.

"I was sent to protect you, just in case someone, like a Death Eater, found out where you were living and wanted to come find you," she explained.

"Oh," Harry said."So-,"

Hermione, who had just burst into the room, out of breath, cut him off."Headmaster… Headmaster…"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"The professors sent me… they found Madam Pomfrey unconscious in the room Voldemort was in," Hermione said.

"Was?" McGonagall asked, her eyes widening.

Hermione nodded."He escaped."


	6. Chapter Five, Part Two

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling and Scholastic own the characters and settings and all that.I just own what I made up.

A/N: Okay, here's Part Two of Chapter Five.Sorry it's so short – I still have writer's block.It's not so bad, though (Nyias – your reviews are helping!Thanks so much!Every review helps, in fact!), and I think it'll be gone by the next chapter.The next one will probably be full-length.Anyway, I want to thank someone (who knows who he or she is) for his or her help with this part.I'll let you read the half-chapter now – please review!Thanks! ****

** **

**Harry Potter and the Prism of Light**

**Chapter Five, Part Two**

The headmaster, Harry, and the two professors jumped up.McGonagall's eyes were wide, and her face was bright red.Figg was at the window, searching for a sign of Voldemort.Dumbledore was as calm as could be, but his Harry could tell that he was thinking.

"We've got to search the grounds.Harry, Hermione, you find the others and head out to the Forbidden Forest.We've got to find him. How long ago was he found?" Professor Figg asked.

"Just a few minutes.We heard a scream and followed to a room by the Potions dungeon.When we entered, Madam Pomfrey was lying on the ground, the bars on the window were pulled off, and Voldemort was gone," Hermione said.She looked extremely worried, as if Voldemort would burst into the room any moment and catch them by surprise (which was very possible).

Dumbledore paced the room, and then looked up quickly."Harry," he said."Where is your Marauder's Map?"

"Er," Harry said. "It's in my trunk up in Gryffindor Tower."

Dumbledore nodded."Go get it.Look for any sign of Voldemort, and then immediately find the rest of the Prism in the Forbidden Forest.Perhaps if we hurry it won't be too late."

"All right," Harry said.He rushed out of the room and sprinted as fast as possible up to Gryffindor Tower.There had never seemed to be this many staircases and hallways!Finally, he reached the tower and climbed the steps to his dormitory as fast as possible, an aching pain in his side from the running.He quickly entered the dormitory and unlatched his trunk.Shuffling through books, papers, and other odds and ends, he found the Marauder's Map.

Harry had to wait to catch his breath before he could say the words that would make the Marauder's Map appear on the seemingly innocent piece of empty parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said hurriedly, tapping the parchment.Instead of the map of Hogwarts that usually appeared, lines of words in black ink showed up.

**Harry, read this quickly.There isn't much time.Voldemort is escaping.Right now, he is leaving the Hogwarts grounds through the west side of the Forbidden Forest.If you hurry, you may catch him.**

** **

****"What?" Harry said, confused."Who is this?And why should I believe you?"

** **

**Harry, believe me.It's me - your dad.You've got to believe me; people's lives depend on it.Hurry up.If you don't catch him now, people will die.The actual Marauder's Map will show up now so you can find Voldemort.Hurry.**

Suddenly, the words disappeared, and the Marauder's Map took their place.Harry began jogging down Gryffindor Tower (his side ached too much to run), looking at the map at the same time.Sure enough, on the west side of the Forbidden Forest, was a small dot labeled "Voldemort", flanked on one side by Wormtail.But that wasn't why Harry stopped jogging and dropped the map in shock.Another dot, one flanking Voldemort on the other side, was what did this.

Thoughts flashed through his mind and everything became hazy.What was this person doing with Voldemort?Harry shook his head, clearing his mind, and took off at a quick run towards the Forbidden Forest.He spotted the dots labeling the rest of the Prism and headed towards them, his legs still wobbling from the shock of who was accompanying Voldemort.

Harry finally reached them.They had split up - Hermione and Aurora had gone one way, and Ron, Draco, and Ginny went another.Neither was close to Voldemort.

Harry reached Hermione and Aurora first.

"Harry," Hermione said as she spotted him, grinning in relief."We thought you'd never find us!Did you find the map?"

"Yes," Harry said."Voldemort is on the west side of the forest, but he's getting away.We have to hurry.I don't think we'll make it; he's too far away, and we'll never reach him in time on foot."

Aurora grinned."We don't have to go on foot," she said.She held up one hand, clutching a broomstick.

"A broom," Harry said."You're a genius, Aurora!Let's go."

They climbed on the broomstick and headed toward Voldemort; Ron, Draco, and Ginny would have to get there themselves.There wasn't enough time to pick them up.After a few minutes, Harry, who was on the front of the broom, spotted three cloaked figures on the ground.They were walking briskly towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where Apparating away would be possible.Under the heavy wool cloaks, their faces weren't visible.

Harry guided the broom to a patch of tall, thick bushes near Voldemort.He landed softly, and he, Hermione, and Aurora quickly jumped off.

"Wands out," Aurora whispered as they ducked behind trees and bushes, edging closer to Voldemort and his two cronies.

Eventually, they were just feet away from the three cloaked wizards.They three wizards were talking in low whispers when Voldemort suddenly stopped and turned around.

"I hear something," he said suspiciously.

"What is it, Master?Has someone found us?" Wormtail said, taking out his wand.

"I'm not sure.Search around here and find whoever it is, if there even is someone."

"Yes, Master," Wormtail said.The other cloaked wizard followed, and they began checking behind everything in the area.

Harry was concentrating on remaining as still and quiet as possible when suddenly -

"Aha!I found them, Master!" Wormtail's whiny voice sounded, and Harry looked up to see his round face staring down at him, smiling triumphantly."They're over here, Master!Come and look, it's the Potter boy and two others!"

Voldemort skulked over."Yes, the Potter boy.I had expected you.And Aurora Malfoy, and a Mudblood.Stand up, all of you."

"No," Harry said quietly.

"What did you say?" Voldemort said, his voice booming.

"I said... STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, aiming his wand at Voldemort.The jet of light missed him, but instead hit Wormtail, who fell to the ground.

"STUPEFY!" Aurora and Hermione shrieked at the same time, aiming their wands at the cloaked wizard.He, too, collapsed on the ground.

Voldemort stared at his two henchmen and then turned back to Harry, Aurora, and Hermione.

"STUPEFY!" Harry, Aurora, and Hermione said. 

"STUPEFY!" Voldemort roared at the same exact moment.

All four shots of light hit, and all four people fell to the ground, Stunned.

***

"I think he's waking," a voice that Harry recognized as Ginny Weasley's whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked groggily.Suddenly, he remembered - Voldemort, his henchmen, Aurora, Hermione and he, in the Forbidden Forest!

"Voldemort!What happened to him?" he asked, jumping out of bed.He looked around.He was in the hospital wing, and Ron, Ginny, and Draco were standing around his bed.Hermione and Aurora were in beds to the right of Harry.Hermione was awake, but Aurora was still Stunned.

Ron bit his lip."We don't know for sure.When we found you, he was gone.Hermione woke up a few minutes ago and filled us in on what happened."

"Are you feeling all right?" Ginny asked anxiously."Fighting Voldemort twice in one day has to be very tiring!"

Harry smiled weakly."Yeah, I'm all right.A bit sore and very tired, but at least I'm all in one piece."

"Where am I?" a voice croaked.It was Aurora.Ron, Draco, and Ginny rushed over to her bed, and Harry was left alone to think.His thoughts weren't quite straight yet; he couldn't remember what happened before he found Aurora and Hermione.

Just then, Dumbledore came into the room, followed by McGonagall and Figg."Ah, I see all of our Prism members are awake.Now, we'll need to hear exactly what happened."

First, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Aurora, and Hermione told what happened to them when they went down to the Forbidden Forest.

"We went down there and decided to split into two groups to find Voldemort more quickly.We scoured the forest for almost a half hour, but we didn't find Voldemort.We didn't see anyone until we came across Aurora, Hermione, and Harry," Ginny said.

"Once we split up, we ran to the broom shed and grabbed one of the brooms, just in case we had to get somewhere really fast.We didn't find anything until Harry came along.Then, we found Voldemort and Stunned his two henchmen-" Aurora said, but Harry cut her off.

"Henchmen," he said.He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the mystery henchman.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked."You've gone all pale."

Harry looked up."When I found the Marauder's Map, my dad first spoke to me through it," he said.He explained what his dad had said, then went on."Then the actual map showed up, and it showed Voldemort, Wormtail, and a third henchman."

"Oh, who was it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, tell us," Ron said.

Harry breathed out a sigh and avoided looking at Ron or Ginny."The dot was labeled Arthur Weasley.It was your dad."


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling and Scholastic own the characters and settings and all that.I just own what I made up.

A/N: Okay, here's Part Six (finally)!It's been a month exactly since I've posted a chapter, and I'm so, so sorry!I've just been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to write much.Hopefully I'll write my next chapter faster, but you never know. My writer's block isn't completely over, but it is just about finished.That's why this chapter isn't as long as my other chapters (the last one NOT included!).It's only a few pages shorter, though, so it's not a big deal.Anyway, about the chapter - it's a transitional one, so there's not much action.There is, though, a little bit of explaining and a little bit more mystery.Enjoy, and please review!Thanks for reading!

**Harry Potter and the Prism of Light**

**Chapter Six**

Draco rolled his eyes."Potter, now is not the time to joke."

Harry sighed."I'm not joking."

Ron's ears began turning a fiery shade of scarlet."Harry, stop it.Just tell the truth."

Ginny bit her lip."Yes, Harry, please.You're scaring me."

"I'm not lying!" Harry said, exasperated."Your dad was with Voldemort!"

Dumbledore spoke."Harry, you do realize that this is a very serious accusation.If what you are saying is true, Arthur could get in very much trouble," he said gravely.

"I know what I saw, and it was Mr. Weasley.I wish it wasn't, but it was, and I'm just telling you the truth," Harry said, looking at Ron and Ginny.

McGonagall spoke."Perhaps we could use a mild truth potion on Harry to be sure before we report this," she suggested.

Ron slammed his fist down on the table he was sitting at."Why are you even thinking about believing him?Can't you see that he's lying?Why, of all people, would my father be working with Voldemort?"

Dumbledore shook his head."To that question I have no answer."

There was a minute's pause."So what do we do now?" Ginny asked timidly.She was trembling and close to tears.

Dumbledore sighed and exchanged glances with Figg."Harry," he said."We must give you a Truth Potion."

Harry's eyes widened."What?"

Ron grinned triumphantly."See?He's afraid to be put under the Truth Potion!He's lying!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows."You have nothing to worry about if you are telling the truth, Harry.We will only ask you the one question - whether or not you actually saw Mr. Weasley."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief."All right, then, when will we do this?"He wanted to get this over with.He wanted Ron to believe him.Most of all, he wanted to know why Mr. Weasley was with Voldemort.

Figg shrugged."Now would be as good a time as any."

Dumbledore nodded."Miss Granger, please go get a medium strength truth potion from Professor Delacour.Mr. and Miss Malfoy, please go back to your dormitories and get some rest; you need it.Mr. and Miss Weasley, please go wait by my office.I would like to speak with you in a few minutes.Harry, stay here.I want to talk to you."

Everyone left the room, and Harry turned to Dumbledore."I'm telling the truth, really, I am!Mr. Weasley was with Voldemort!"

Dumbledore seemed to be peering into Harry's mind over his half-moon spectacles."I believe you, Harry.But when you do take this Truth Potion, and the truth comes out, your friend Ron most definitely will not be pleased.I just want you to be aware of that."

Harry sighed."I know, but... what was I supposed to do?"

Dumbledore shook his head."You did the right thing.Sometimes people only listen to what they want to hear, and I'm afraid that's what happened.Even if the Truth Potion says that you aren't lying, it might take awhile for Ron to believe and forgive you."

Harry nodded."I know."A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"It's me," Hermione said, entering the room hesitantly.She handed a small glass bottle filled with a vivid, bright blue liquid inside to Dumbledore."Should I leave?" she asked.

"You may stay if you like," Dumbledore said.He opened the bottle carefully and took a goblet from Madam Pomfrey's closet.He poured a small amount of the potion in the goblet, and it crackled, shooting small gold sparks into the air.

Harry took the goblet from Dumbledore.He drank the entire thing and suddenly felt a strange pressure on his head.It was sort of as though someone was squeezing it, and he couldn't move or say anything.He just sat, staring straight ahead at Dumbledore's beard, not really seeing it.

Harry heard Dumbledore's voice."Harry?Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Harry automatically replied.He didn't even think about what he was saying; something inside of him seemed to automatically speak for him.

"All right, we'll ask something simple for a test," Dumbledore said."What color sneakers are you wearing?"

"Red," Harry said.He held out one foot, where there was indeed a red sneaker.

"Good," Dumbledore said."Now, did you see Mr. Arthur Weasley with Voldemort on the Marauder's Map today?"

"Yes," Harry replied, nodding.

Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead.He shook his head and stood up reluctantly, heading towards the door.

"I'm going to speak with Ron and Ginny," Dumbledore said."Do either of you need anything before I go?"

"Yes, I really need to use the bathroom," Harry said."And I need to change my socks.I've worn the same ones three days in a row."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste."Headmaster, I think we should take the spell off Harry now."

Dumbledore smiled faintly."Yes, I suppose we should," he said, and muttered, "Finite Incantatum."Harry suddenly felt normal again.

Dumbledore left, and Hermione and Harry were quiet.Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears.

"Oh, I can't believe Mr. Weasley would do such a thing!" she exclaimed, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Harry hugged her awkwardly, patting her back."Er, there, there, Hermione, it's all right.Er, I'm sure there's some explanation for this.I don't really think Mr. Weasley would become a Dark wizard."

Hermione sniveled, wiping her nose."Oh, but Ron must be feeling horrible right now!And Ginny!Poor, poor Ginny!She's so sensitive, and, now this!"

Harry sighed."What are we going to do?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then shrugged helplessly."I haven't a clue.Why don't we talk to Aurora and Draco and see if they have any ideas?"

Harry nodded, but secretly doubted that the two Malfoys, both insensitive and rude, would be of any help.

They decided to wait until the next day; that one had been far too strenuous, and neither wanted to talk any more about the subject.They quietly dragged themselves to the Gryffindor common room, where the entire house sat silent and wide-eyed.

"What happened?" a third year asked.

"Has Voldemort come?" a sixth year asked hysterically.

"How does everyone know?" Harry whispered.

George Weasley explained."McGonagall came in and said that everyone was to stay here.She said something has happened, but she can't release the details.And all classes, Quidditch practices, and everything else for the next entire week are canceled.What could be that important, that classes have to be canceled?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other."Fred, George," Hermione said."There are a few things we've got to tell you."

***

"Dad?" Fred whispered hoarsely.

"But... why?" George asked.

They were sitting in the dim hallway, just before it branched off into the girls' section and the boys'.It was the only empty place in Gryffindor Tower, and, since Hermione and Harry didn't want anyone else to hear what they had to say to Fred and George, it was the only place they could go.

"I have no idea," Harry said, his eyes cast downward.

Suddenly, a seventh year entered the hallway."Fred? George? Is that you?"

"Yes," George said weakly.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office.He says it's important."

Fred and George stumbled off, dazed, leaving Hermione and Harry mulling over the day's events in their heads.Harry soon found himself very tired and, looking at his watch, saw that it was "Time to sleep".He muttered a quick "G'night," to Hermione and staggered off to his dormitory.No one was there, and Harry collapsed on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

***

The next morning, the Great Hall was abuzz with rumors about what had happened.Harry heard a Ravenclaw second year say something about a Flobberworm with rabies, and a Slytherin sixth year was ranting about a secret Mudblood society.

When Hermione sat down at the table, she was furious."Honestly!Did you hear Felicia Burnstrome?She was positively _shouting_ that Dumbledore had gone mad and was going to boil us all and eat us for dinner!Where _do_ these people get these ideas?"

Harry shrugged."I have no idea."

Hermione bit her lip."Did Ron come back to your dormitory last night?"

Harry shook his head."No, I don't think so.He wasn't there when I went to sleep, and he wasn't there when I woke up, either."

Hermione sighed."I wish we could talk to him."

"He_ would_ talk to you.He hates me," Harry said glumly.

Hermione picked up a fork."I know, Harry.But wouldn't you be mad at him if the tables were turned?It's not your fault, but he just doesn't know what to do about his feelings, so he is using you as a scapegoat."

"It's not fair," Harry said. 

"I know," Hermione said.Just then, the owls came swooping in.A Daily Prophet owl dropped a newspaper on Hermione's lap, and she hesitantly picked it up.

"I wonder if there's anything about Mr. Weasley-" she said, then stopped."No, it wouldn't have hit the papers.How would they know?"

Harry shrugged."The only way to find out is to open it."

Hermione nodded and unrolled the paper.She took one look at the headline and dropped the paper into her scrambled eggs."Oh no," she murmured, closing her eyes and wincing.

Harry's jaw dropped.He grabbed the paper, brushed off the scrambled eggs, and stared at the paper in horror.

Arthur Weasley Found With You-Know-Who

Ministry of Magic Worker Turns to the Dark Arts

Hermione looked at Harry."Read it out loud."

Harry nodded, took a deep breath, and began to read."Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts branch of the Ministry of Magic, was found yesterday with the most evil Dark Arts wizard of all time - You-Know-Who.

It was discovered by inside sources at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Weasley, along with You-Know-Who and another unknown henchman, was prowling around the Forbidden Forest, which is dense woodland near Hogwarts.The three Dark wizards were approached by a number of Hogwarts students sent to capture them, but all were Stunned.The three Dark wizards escaped, Weasley included.

Arthur Weasley has seven children, all who attended or are currently attending Hogwarts.He has a wife, Molly, and has never been accused of the Dark Arts before.In fact, he worked against them when You-Know-Who's reign was at its peak.Why he would turn to You-Know-Who now is a mystery, as he is very weak, and many believe he is not alive at all, though we reported that he has made his return (reported in issues of early summer).This is just another story of a good wizard gone bad."

Hermione groaned."I don't believe it!How on earth did they find out?Who wrote the article?"

"It... doesn't say," Harry said, puzzled.

Hermione thought for a minute, and then turned to Harry with serious eyes."You know what that means," she said.

"No, what?" Harry asked.

"There's a spy at Hogwarts."

***

"...So now we think someone is spying.Someone close to the school," Hermione said.She was explaining everything that had happened from the time that Aurora and Draco had left the hospital wing to the present.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Aurora sat in the back of the library, pretending to read (so Madam Pince wouldn't get suspicious).Really, they were discussing their situation and trying to think of what to do next.

"So now what?" Aurora said."Do we search for the spy, or do we try to find Ron and Ginny to talk to them?"

Draco spoke first."I think we should find the spy.Those Weasleys- I mean, Ron and Ginny - can fend for themselves.I mean, what are we going to say?'Sorry about your dad becoming an evil wizard who's best friends with a murderer'?Really, what can we say to make them feel any better? "

Hermione shook her head."We should at least _be_ there to show we care!We should be there to support them when they need it most.That's now - after all, how would you like it if all the papers blasted your father for being a Dark wizard?"She looked around the table expectantly.

"It's already happened to me," Draco said.

"Yeah, and I don't care," Aurora added.

Harry shrugged and looked down."I don't have a father."

Hermione blushed."Oops.Sorry, all of you."

Aurora nodded."It's all right.So what are we doing?"

Hermione blinked."I don't know.Let's take a vote - majority rules.All in favor of finding Ron and Ginny?"

Hermione, Harry, and Aurora raised their hands.Draco groaned."Oh, great," he said. 

Hermione glared at him.Her ears turned as red as Ron's did when he was angry, and her hands were planted firmly on her hips."Well excuse me, Mr. I - Don' t- Care - How - Anyone - Else - Feels - So - I'm - Just - Going- To - Complain!We need to help them, whether your selfish pride allows it or not!"

Draco got even paler than usual.His silvery-gray eyes became dark."We don't_ need_ to help them," he said coldly.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Hermione asked."You haven't helped at all since this entire Prism thing began!Do you even want to _be_ here?Do you _want_ to be part of the Prism?"

"Of course I do," Draco said quietly.

"Well then ACT LIKE IT!Have you ever head that saying 'If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem'?" Hermione said.

Draco nodded.

"Well right now, you're not being part of the solution, so that makes you part of the problem!"

Just then, something strange happened to Draco.His cheeks were turning pink... he was _blushing_.Draco Malfoy was... embarrassed?

"Sorry," he said quietly."Let's go."

They set off for Dumbledore's office.Before they even knocked, the door opened.Dumbledore stood behind it, smiling."I was expecting you," he said.

Aurora raised her eyebrows."Really?Well, anyway, we were just looking for Ginny and Ron."

Dumbledore sighed."Yes, I know."

"Can you tell us where they are?" Hermione asked politely."Please?"

Dumbledore nodded."Of course, but you cannot speak to them."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and wiped them on his robes.He put them back on before beginning to speak."Ginny and Ron, as well as Fred and George, have been sent home."

Hermione gasped."Home?But what about Mr. Weasley?Isn't that... dangerous?"

Dumbledore sighed."I have spoken with Mr. Weasley.I have one hundred percent faith in his explanation of why he was with Voldemort."

All four students jaws dropped."What?What did he _say_?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat."He said..."

A/N: Hee hee hee... cliffhanger!Tune in next time to find out why Arthur Weasley was actually with Voldemort!Oh yeah, and please review!Thanks for reading the chapter!


	8. Chapter Seven

Harry Potter and the Prism of Light

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling and Scholastic own the characters and settings and all that.I just own what I made up.

A/N: It's been almost a month, and I'm really sorry for the wait, especially with the whole cliffhanger thing.This chapter didn't really take long to write; once I got some ideas, the chapter just kind of took a life of its own and practically wrote itself!What took such a long time was finding enough time to write; I'm really busy with softball, dance, and everything else.Anyway, this chapter is back to normal size – no more writer's block!This chapter is also definitely the most action-packed of all the chapters.I changed the rating to PG-13 because of the violence and talk about death. Oh, yeah, and I use the word "arse". I don't know if it should be PG-13, but I'm not taking any chances.Okay… here's the chapter!

Harry Potter and the Prism of Light

**Chapter Seven**

** **

"…that he had been put under the Odium Amo Populi Curse, but he doesn't know why."

"The Odium what?" Harry asked.

Hermione shot him a stern look."You would know if you'd pay attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Dumbledore explained patiently."It makes the person under the spell hate their loved ones."

"Oh!" Harry said."I remember now."

Dumbledore continued with what he had been saying before Harry interrupted him."Arthur went to bed one night.When he woke up, he was in a strange dungeon.He was alone, and was extremely puzzled.At first he screamed for help, but that was to no avail.Then, he began to think to pass the time, and his family was the first thing that came up.Instead of the usual warm, happy feeling that one usually gets thinking of his family," Dumbledore said, pausing for a moment as Harry snorted, thinking of the Dursleys, "he felt all sorts of negative things – jealousy, hate, and such.As he thought about them more and more, he detested them more and more.All the little things they had ever done that annoyed him - like Molly always putting more garlic than he liked on his garlic bread, and Percy letting his quill leak on the morning paper one day - filled his mind.

Soon, Voldemort came in, robed and followed by Wormtail.Voldemort reminded him of more things his family had done - like Fred and George always causing trouble, and the ghoul in the attic (who was very much considered part of the family) making a horrible racket at two o'clock in the morning when Arthur had work the next day.He convinced Arthur to join his side by telling him that they would just get a little revenge on his family to teach them a lesson.Arthur was seething at his family and he could hardly think straight, let alone make a rational decision.He agreed to help Voldemort.

He went with Voldemort and the Death Eaters when they performed the Glacialis Mundus spell on Hogwarts.When Wormtail left the castle and told the Death Eaters that he had not found Harry and Voldemort had been Stunned, most of them left.Arthur stayed, though, and he and Wormtail rescued Voldemort and escaped into the forest.You know what happened in the forest, obviously.After they escaped, Voldemort took Arthur back to his hideout and kept him in the dungeon.

Soon after, Professor Snape, who, as you know, is spying on Voldemort for us, found Arthur and quickly made the counter potion, curing Arthur.Arthur fled the hideout by Apparating to his home, where he contacted me and explained the entire story."

There was a short silence, but Aurora interrupted it.Quietly, she asked, "But why did you send the Weasleys home?Won't Voldemort come for Mr. Weasley?"

"I sent them home for two reasons.The first is that they need to regain a bit of their trust in one another and talk things out.The second deals with the latter of your questions.Yes, Voldemort will come for Mr. Weasley.Once someone works with Voldemort, he never forgets it.In fact, Mr. Weasley has the Dark Mark on his arm – Voldemort considers him a Death Eater.Now Voldemort knows that Mr. Weasley will never come back to him, so he will try to kill him."

"So why did you send them home if an evil, powerful, murderous, conscienceless, and most importantly _furious_ Dark wizard will be coming for their father?If they're there, he'll kill them too!" Hermione shrieked, turning red in the face.

Dumbledore gave them one of his famous, mysterious half-smiles."Not if you're there with them."

Suddenly everything clicked in Harry's mind."If we're there, the entire Prism of Light will be together… we'll be prepared… and we'll be ready to fight him…" he said, thinking out loud."We'll have an extreme advantage… Voldemort doesn't even _know_ we're the Prism of Light!"

Draco nodded."He'll be completely surprised."

There was another short silence, then all four members of the Prism of Light looked up, looking around at each other.

"Let's go," Harry said.

"Let's do this.Let's go get Voldemort," Draco said solemnly.

"Yes!" Aurora said.

Hermione just nodded.

Dramatically, they strode out of the room.A few seconds later, Hermione stopped and raised her eyebrows."Um… what exactly do we do?"

They strode back into Dumbledore's office."Headmaster," Hermione asked."What do we do now?"

Harry could see that he was holding in his laughter."I had a feeling you would come back.I have Floo powder and a fire going," he said, gesturing at the fireplace, where the flames flickered."Go to the Burrow – that's the name of the Weasleys' home," he explained to Draco and Aurora, who didn't know."Figure out an attack plan for when Voldemort comes.He should be arriving there within two hours.Perhaps you all should hide – Voldemort won't be expecting any of you, not even Ron and Ginny – and then surprise Voldemort.I'm sure he'll have several Death Eaters with him."

Harry bit his lip."But… what's our _goal_?Are we trying to _kill_ him?"

Draco rolled his eyes."What else did you think we would do?"

Harry sighed."Well I know that's what most people would want, but… do want to capture him instead?Because… I don't think I could… you know… kill anyone."

Draco raised his pale eyebrows."Oh, please, don't get all ethical on me.He's not even a person, really, I don't think it's classified as even death for him.Plus… he killed your parents."

Harry's eyes widened.

Aurora, as insensitive as she was, jumped to defend Harry even before Hermione (who was rather used to snapping at Draco)."Draco, really!Did you have to mention that?"

Dumbledore spoke."Don't kill him, even if you can.Capture him.Injure him so he can't get away.Don't kill him, though.That will make you just as bad as him.No matter how evil anyone is, I believe that, even if it is just a trace of it, in the center of the heart, they have good inside them.I think we can bring that good to the surface of Voldemort if given the chance."

"You think _what_?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore shook his head."This is not the time to explain.You are too young to know, and you must get to the Burrow now, anyway."

"Right," Harry said.He stood up.

"Good luck," Dumbledore said as Harry grabbed a pinch of Floo powder.

"We'll need it," Aurora sighed.

* * *

Harry reached the Burrow first.Tumbling onto the hard kitchen floor, he stood up, brushed himself off, and looked around the room.All the Weasleys were seated at the kitchen table, anxious looks on their faces, wands in hand.All turned their wands toward Harry when he entered, but relaxed when they recognized him.

"Hello," Harry said.He quickly explained what Dumbledore had told them as the others arrived through the fire.

"So basically," Ron said."We've got to kick his arse just enough so he's weak enough to bring him to Dumbledore?"

"Ron!Don't use that word!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, but Ron ignored her.

Harry grinned slightly."Er, yeah, that's pretty much it."

Just then, Hermione arrived through the fire, followed by the two Malfoys."Did you explain?" Hermione said.

"I told them everything Dumbledore told us," Harry said.

"Do they know about the Prism of Light?" she asked.

Harry nodded."Ron and Ginny had already told them before we got here."

"Well, then, we should start planning out what we're going to do," Draco said, his eyes darting around the Weasleys small but cozy home.

The other Weasleys left them to their planning.They sat around the kitchen table and began to brainstorm.After fifteen minutes, that had gotten nowhere, and all they were doing was arguing.

"We should try to outwit him," Hermione was saying."We could all go in different out-of-reach places – I could hide on the balcony upstairs, and Harry and Draco are good flyers, they can go on broomsticks-"

"No, no, no, that's the worst idea we've come up with so far!Being higher off the ground doesn't make us any more difficult to reach.All he has to do is aim his wand a bit higher!I think speed is the key.If we're quick, he won't be able to catch us.Then we can use a few good, powerful spells – maybe we could each do a different one, that way we can see which works best – and, with a little luck, we'll knock him out!" Draco contested.

Harry and Ron both thought their idea was the best."We should just fire spells at him non-stop.Whatever spell comes to the top of your head first, you know?He won't be able to endure more than a few minutes of that!" Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"No!" Hermione said.

The arguing continued - endless chattering with no progress being made.

The entire time, Ginny had just been sitting, listening.But after nearly twenty minutes, she stood up.The legs of her chair squeaked against the floor as she abruptly pushed it back.

"Will you listen to yourselves?" she shouted."Whatever happened to working _together _as the Prism of Light?You're not listening to each other, not compromising, and not making any progress whatsoever!Didn't Dumbledore say we have to work together?Together we can defeat Voldemort, and that's the _only_ way!We have to use the same spells, and be together, and that's it!"

Draco began to protest, but Ginny shushed him."Listen to me.I'm going to tell you what we have to do, and I want you all to _listen_.This is what we have to do," she said, leaning in to whisper.She whispered the plan to them, and they all agreed that it was the best one any of them had thought of.They went over a few things, and then got into their positions.They were ready – as ready as they'd ever be.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Ginny whispered from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes," Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Aurora muttered from behind the Invisibility Cloak in the corner.

"Yes," the other Weasleys – every single one of them – said from their places with Ginny at the table.

"Good," Ginny said.

This first part of the plan was for the Weasleys to be "surprised" when Voldemort came for them.Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Aurora were hiding behind the Invisibility Cloak and would do a little surprising of their own (to Voldemort) once the plan began to take action.

They waited for Voldemort to come.It wasn't long, and it wasn't very shocking – when the front door burst into vivid green flames, they all knew who would be stepping through them.It was, of course, Voldemort, followed by just a single Death Eater – Lucius Malfoy.No one had expected this; Harry hoped Draco and Aurora wouldn't be too distracted by their father to fight.

"Hello, Arthur," Voldemort said coldly as he stalked into the kitchen.

The Weasley family, pretending to be shocked and terrified (the shocked part took a bit of acting, but the terrified part came naturally), screamed.All of them took the Floo powder they hid in their hands and used it to get to Diagon Alley, except for Ginny and Ron.

"Well, well, well," Lucius said as he slowly walked in circles around the two Weasleys."What's wrong with you two?Aren't you afraid of us?Or are you too frightened to move?"

Neither Weasley answered.

"Answer me, you filthy brats!" he shouted, spitting at Ron.

Ron then gave the signal."Well actually," he said."I believe it's you that can't move."

Harry and Hermione had come out from the Invisibility Cloak and surrounded Voldemort and Lucius from the back.Ginny and Ron were blocking them from moving forward.

Voldemort and Lucius turned around and spotted the other four.Voldemort's cruel smile faded, but soon returned.He stared directly into Harry's eyes as he spoke, their red irises beaming like lasers straight into his soul."Great thanks to all of you," he said,"for delivering the Potter boy directly into my hands.Funny, isn't it?All I was expecting to do here was a little murder and maybe some torturing to pass the time beforehand.Now all I do is knock off three little children and the only reason I don't have world domination will be in my grasp.Sounds like fun to me!Why don't we get started?"

"We already have," Draco said, smiling.Lucius was Stupefied and tied up in the corner; he and Aurora had come out from the cloak and Stupefied him when Voldemort was staring at Harry.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he grimaced."All right, enough chatter.Let's just get this over with."

The battle began.The Prism had an order of spells they planned to use, so they could say them all at the same time.

The first spell they used was a spell that shot a stream of ice at Voldemort."_Amnisgelo_!" they shouted at the same time.Voldemort tried to dodge the stream, but the edge of his shoulder caught against it, and he howled in pain.The rest of the stream rammed right through the wall behind Voldemort and lodged itself halfway in.Normally, it would be just a thin jet of ice, but because they were the Prism of Light, it was at least six inches across.

Voldemort recovered from the hit.He shouted a spell, and a purple swirl of sparks shot at them.They managed to dodge the spell and went on barraging Voldemort with some spells of their own – Flammaturbo, which shot out a twister of fire; Evincio, which sent out ropes to bind up Voldemort; and Impedimenta, which slowed Voldemort down.Voldemort was hit by the Flammaturbo spell and blasted back against the wall.He avoided Evincio, and just dodged Impedimenta.He also managed to fire a few spells of his own at the Prism, and they were partially effective.

After ten minutes of fighting, Voldemort's robe was torn and he was dirty and had wounds all over but, strangely, was not bleeding; Harry's hair was slightly charred and stood straight up; Draco's normally pale face was bright red from the fighting; Ron had a gash across his right cheek; Aurora's lip was bleeding all over her chin; Hermione's face was covered with soot (from being hit with a spell and falling into the fireplace, which was, thankfully, not on); and Ginny's thumb was sliced open.

"Enough!" Voldemort roared."_Posco Dementor_!"

A Dementor stepped through the green fire (which was still blazing in the doorway) and glided slowly over to Voldemort.

"My dear Dementor," Voldemort said."Will you please give these children over here a little… kiss?"

Aurora shrieked.

The Dementor glided towards them.Harry struggled to remain cheerful, but the Dementor was already sucking all the cheerfulness out of the room.

Trying to avoid the Dementor, they raced to the other side of the kitchen table.The Dementor, with one swift move of his cloaked arm, knocked the table to the side.

Harry shouted out directions to the rest of the Prism."We've all got to use the Patronus spell," he said."Think about something happy, the happiest thing that ever happened to you, and say 'Expecto Patronum'.It's the only thing that'll chase it away!"

They all murmured something in agreement, backing up as the Dementor moved closer.

"One, two, three!" Harry said.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" they all said at the same time.Immediately, something happened.An enormous shape formed from grey wispy-looking things that shot out of their wands.It was shaped like a prism – like the one on their necklaces.Instead of staying grey, like most Patronuses do, the grey wisps that had formed the prism turned all the colors of the rainbow.A blinding light flashed, and, when it faded, the Dementor was gone.All that remained was the black cloak, which lay in a heap on the floor.

The Prism's eyes quickly turned to Voldemort.He stood silently, no emotions showing on his face."Well, of course it'll be more difficult for me than you.There's six of you and one of me.Let's make a little deal – just you and me, Potter. Then we'll be able to tell who is more powerful."

The Prism had expected this, and they had a plan for it."Fine," Harry said."Let's go."The other five backed up a bit.

Voldemort laughed, a look of victory on his face."Now, now, Potter.Did you forget so easily?Did you forget the reason why you are not dead now?Did you forget that our wands cannot fight each other?Now what are you going to do?"

Harry pretended to be shocked."Oh, no!" he said."Er, well, I'm going to try anyway!_Expelliarmus_!"

The spell worked; Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and landed at the feet of Ron.Harry had only mouthed the spell; the rest of the Prism had said it, and it worked.

"Don't you have any decorum, Potter?Why did you back out on a deal?" Voldemort said, frowning.

Harry shook his head, picking up Voldemort's wand."Don't you know never to make a deal unless you shake on it?"

The members of the Prism began to smile; they could practically taste victory.As it turned out, it wasn't over yet.

Voldemort's cruel smile appeared back on his face."Don't you know never to think you've won until your opponent has surrendered?" he said, mimicking Harry's voice.He pulled another wand out of his cloak."You see, boy, that wand," he said, "is just a fake.I always plan ahead, try to be prepared, and I was.I stopped you from defeating me.Now I've lost my patience, though.I'm going to murder you all, except for Potter, of course, who I will kill last and torture most."

The members of the Prism backed up against the wall.Harry was on the end, clutching Ginny's hand, trying to calm her down (she was hysterically crying); Ginny held onto Ron's hand; Ron was holding on to Hermione's; Hermione was gripping Aurora's; and Aurora grasped Draco's, whose other hand was shaking with fear.

"Let's see… why don't we do it all at once, in one clean sweep, shall we?" Voldemort said."Except for Potter, of course._Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light Harry was becoming all too familiar with flashed, and no one even had a chance to scream.Harry felt Ginny's hand go limp, and she fell to the ground.

"No," Harry croaked."No!"

Voldemort's vicious cackle cut through the air."Now it's really just you and me, Potter," he said."And, just in case you were wondering, I will use my faithful Death Eater Lucius's wand, so we can actually fight."

Harry wasn't listening.He was gazing at his five friends, cold and dead on the ground.Tears rolled down his face.

"Aw, the boy is crying.How touching," Voldemort said.

Harry turned to Voldemort.He couldn't let him get away with this.He couldn't let Voldemort just kill him effortlessly, without him putting up a fight.He had to do it for his friends; that was what they would have wanted.His mind churned; Voldemort using someone else's wand would definitely be to Harry's advantage, because he would be slightly weaker, but Voldemort was more a more powerful wizard.The only way he could defeat Voldemort was by surprising him.

An idea popped into his head, and, glancing at his friends one last time, he took a step forward."_Accio Gryffindor sword_!" he shouted.He pictured the sword in his mind – silver, with enormous sparkling rubies and the name "Godric Gryffindor" encrusted on it – and hoped with all his heart that it would come.He knew it was coming when he heard a loud whooshing noise.The sword broke through the window, shattering it to pieces, and flew into Harry's outstretched hand.

"A _sword_?" Voldemort said."Is that the best you can do, boy?A _sword_?Oh, come on, I thought you were more creative than that!"

Harry said nothing, but held the sword in front of him, the tip of the blade aimed directly at Voldemort.He had to use two hands it was so heavy, so he couldn't use his wand at all.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort shouted.Harry dodged the curse somehow, miraculously.He avoided several more curses, and Voldemort paused for a moment, out of breath.Harry chose then to strike.

Harry charged at Voldemort, his sword aimed directly for Voldemort's heart.He didn't care what Dumbledore had said about not killing Voldemort, even if he could; he was so blinded by anger at Voldemort.He had killed his parents.He had killed his friends.Practically everyone Harry cared about and loved had been killed by Voldemort."This is for my parents, and my friends, and all the other innocent people you've killed!" Harry shouted as the tip of the sword plunged into Voldemort's body.There was no noise, and no blood; it was almost like Harry had missed, but he hadn't.

Harry yanked out the sword.Voldemort screamed in agony, clutching the area where he had been stabbed.He fell to his knees, his red eyes shut tightly.He writhed on the ground for a minute as Harry stared at the sword, shocked at what he had done.

Suddenly, Voldemort began to stand up.He still clutched his heart, but he opened his eyes and looked at Harry.It was the scariest thing Harry had ever seen in his life; black flames danced in Voldemort's blood red eyes, which were filled with such hatred that it was unbearable to look at them anymore.

"Potter," Voldemort said quietly, his voice full of pain."I don't have a heart.I am not a true person.Therefore, you cannot kill me by stabbing me in the heart."

Harry looked at him wide-eyed.

"I am weak," Voldemort muttered.He looked at Harry one last time."I may not have killed you this time, boy," he said, "but I will.Someday."He took his wand, grabbed Lucius by the arm, aimed the wand at himself, and Apparated himself and Lucius out.

Harry surveyed the room quietly.It didn't resemble the Weasleys' kitchen as it had merely an hour before.There were gaping holes in the walls, and the jet of ice was melting, dripping into a large puddle that had gathered on the floor.A large chunk of the table was missing (it was lodged in the ceiling), and the chairs were strewn about, knocked over, and broken.Burn marks were on all the walls, and Mrs. Weasley's bookcase (which still contained Lockhart's books) was knocked over, the books all over the floor.A small fire burned in one corner.Most importantly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Aurora lay on the floor, dead – or so Harry thought.

A moment later, Harry heard someone stirring, then another person – and another.Soon, Harry looked back at the Prism, and saw that – somehow – they weren't dead.In fact, they were waking up, rubbing their eyes, and looking around dazedly.

Harry rushed over to them, kneeling beside them on the ground."You're all right!" he exclaimed.Draco was staring numbly straight ahead, Aurora was biting her nails, and Ron was comforting Ginny, who was crying.

Hermione squinted at Harry."What?" she said."What happened, Harry?"At that moment, though, her memory seemed to be coming back to her."Oh!Voldemort… battling… Avada Kedavra," she whispered.

Harry nodded."How… how are you not dead?"

Hermione gulped."I – I don't know.Tell me exactly what happened at that part.My memory's a bit fuzzy."

"Well, he said he was going to kill you all, and we backed up against the wall holding hands, and then he said 'Avada Kedavra' and you all fell to the ground."

"We were all holding hands?" she said.

Harry nodded.

"You're sure?" she said.

Harry nodded again."Positive."

"I think I know why, but I need to double-check when we get back to Hogwarts.What happened after he cursed us?"

Harry waited until everyone was listening, and then he explained everything that had happened.

"Oh, Harry!That's so brave!" Hermione said.

"Wow," was all Ginny said.

Aurora gave a dramatic gasp and said, "Good for you, Harry!You stood up to _Voldemort_!"

"Amazing, Harry!Wish I had been able to see it!" Ron said.

There was a short silence as everyone looked at Draco.Would he make a snide remark, or would he be kind?

"Well done," he said gruffly.From Draco, this was the greatest comment one could expect.

"Thanks," Harry said to all of them."We should get back to Hogwarts, though, and tell Dumbledore everything."

They nodded and headed towards the fireplace, which Ron lit with a wave of his wand.They grabbed a pinch of Floo powder each and muttered a password before saying "Dumbledore's office".This had to be done because Hogwarts needed special safety precautions; it couldn't be open to everyone on the Floo Network.

* * *

Harry fell out of the fire and landed on the floor in Dumbledore's office.He sighed with relief; he felt safe at Hogwarts.He always had.The rest of the Prism of Light arrived right after him.

Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore, Professor Figg, Professor McGonagall, and the rest of the Weasleys staring at them.They were a truly interesting sight, bleeding and dirty.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

They stood up."Yes," Ginny said."Yes, Mum, we're fine.Don't worry."

"I'll explain everything that happened," Harry offered.

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said.He waved his wand, and comfortable chairs appeared.They all sat down, and Harry began explaining."It all started out with the Weasleys sitting at the kitchen table…" he began.

A/N: Okay, that's it!Next chapter: the epilogue!Yes… this story is ending.Don't be sad, though – I'm going to write a one or two chapter story about a minor character (whom I am keeping a surprise until I post the story) and then post the Harry Potter and the Prism of Light sequel!Anyway, in the epilogue, we'll find out how they survived Avada Kedavra, what they'll be doing next, and much more!Thanks for reading, and, if you review, thanks for that, too!


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: J

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Scholastic own the characters and settings and all that.I just own what I made up.

A/N: It's been one hundred something days since I posted the last chapter.That's an incredibly long time to wait for just an epilogue, and I'm really sorry!I've been so busy though; I had graduation, softball playoffs and championship, a dance recital, work, softball camp, field hockey camp, and field hockey pre-season training.Plus, I tried to enjoy what was left of my summer after all those things.My new story (I'm still not sure how long it's going to be; I'm debating as to whether or not I should make it a full-length story) may not come out until I completely finish it, but I'm not sure yet.

About the chapter – it's an epilogue, and there isn't much information (just tying up loose ends, etc.), so it's not very long – only a few pages.Anyway, after a ridiculously long time of waiting, here is the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Prism of Light!

**Harry Potter and the Prism of Light**

Epilogue 

"Pass the salt, please, Harry," Ron said, gesturing at the small container.Harry handed it over."Thanks," Ron said, generously dousing his entire plate of food.

Harry looked around the table.Ginny, Aurora, and Hermione sat across from him, chatting about the upcoming OWLs.Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the other end, discussing the Ministry of Magic.Draco sat in between the adults and everyone else, not talking, though looking rather profound.

It had been nearly three months since the Voldemort incident, and a very peculiar three months at that.Life had gone on as usual afterwards, and that was the peculiar part.After Harry and the rest had told Dumbledore exactly what had happened, he had sent them to the hospital wing (where Mrs. Weasley took care of them, since Madam Pomfrey was in bed after being Stunned herself) for a night.After that, there was no mention of what happened; the Prism of Light had hardly even mentioned amongst themselves.It was as if they were too shocked and puzzled to say anything at all.

Strangely, Dumbledore had invited them all to a private dinner in his quarters without mentioning what the occasion was.No one dared to ask; Dumbledore had his reasons; he always did.

After eating, Dumbledore cleared his throat."You may be wondering why you're all here."He surveyed everyone in the room."Well, as you may have guessed, it has to do with the Prism of Light and defeating Voldemort.Over the past few months I have been devising a possible way to prepare you for facing Voldemort and, ultimately, defeating him."

He turned to the Weasleys."First," he said."I needed to find a place where this preparation could be held.Hogwarts came to mind immediately, but I don't think we should stay here.I feel uneasy about it, and so… if you wouldn't mind… I was thinking perhaps we could use your home."

Mrs. Weasley nodded immediately."Whatever you want," she said."Anything to help fight You-Know-Who – I mean, Voldemort.

"I appreciate that," Dumbledore said."Now, I should probably give you some idea of what to expect at this preparation, shouldn't I?"

"Yes," Aurora said immediately.

"Well, you'll learn spells and dueling techniques that will help you fight Voldemort.You'll also, I hope, learn more about each other and become closer friends, because the glue holding the Prism together – your relationships and trust of one another – may very well break if you don't."

"When will we be doing this?" Hermione asked, panicking."We'll be allowed to finish this school year, right?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said."We'll start a few days after you leave Hogwarts, but don't tell anyone.We want to keep it quiet that the Prism of Light has come together."

"Who'll be teaching us all the spells and techniques and stuff?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Figg, and myself primarily," Dumbledore said.

"Do I have to stay with the Dursleys at all?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled."No, Harry, you don't."

Draco looked sharply at Dumbledore, his grey-silver eyes anxious."And Father?" he said."I won't have to go back to Father, will I?"

Dumbledore looked serious."No, Draco, you and Aurora must not go back to your parents.Ever.Your father knows you are on our side now.There's no turning back."

* * *

It was several months later - the last day of the term.Neville, Seamus, Dean, and all the rest of Hogwarts were packing to go home, but not the Prism of Light.They would remain at Hogwarts until Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Figg were organized and ready to go to the Weasleys (it would only be a few days).

"All done packing," Neville said."I don't even think I've forgotten anythi-"

"Your Transfiguration book," said Harry, gesturing at the thick textbook halfway under Dean's bed.

"Your Remembrall," Dean said, pointing to the swirling red ball, which sat on the floor in the corner.

"Your extra robes," Seamus said, holding up the black fabric, which had been under the leg of a table.

"Your… red underwear," Ron said, wincing, as he gingerly poked the wrinkled-up object, which had been lying at the foot of his bed, with his wand.

"Oh… right," Neville said, grinning sheepishly.

Seamus looked at his watch."We'd better go down to the common room.The feast will be starting any minute."

The boys went downstairs, where most of the Gryffindors stood, milling around.Finally, they began to trickle down to the Great Hall, which was decorated not in one House's colors and mascot, but in pure white and the Hogwarts crest.

"The House Cup!" Harry said."I completely forgot.Why didn't we have the House Cup this year?"

Ron shrugged."I don't know.The professors are still taking and giving points.Fred and George got twenty-five taken away just yesterday for exploding another toilet."

"Well, they probably canceled it for the same reason they canceled the Quidditch Cup," Harry said, his green eyes dim with disappointment.

"Whatever that is," Ron said."I can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell anyone why he canceled it.Everyone's disappointed; it's still the talk of the school!"

"He didn't even tell the prefects!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting down beside them, placing her napkin neatly in her lap.

Harry sighed."I know.It's been over a week since he announced that the final matches were canceled, and it was really upsetting.I guess he has his reasons, though."

By then, the Great Hall had been filled with all the students, most of whom were looking around at the white decorations and whispering urgently.Dumbledore, who had been seated at the staff table, stood up.

"Hello, everyone!Welcome to the End of Term Feast.Now, I know you are famished, but I'd just like to say a few words," Dumbledore said.Everyone quieted down.

"I know you are all a bit confused and _more_ than a bit disappointed at the cancellation of the House and Quidditch Cups.I have a very good explanation for this, though."

He gazed around at all the students."Voldemort has returned.He killed Cedric Diggory last year, and, though the Ministry of Magic has been trying to keep everything under wraps, has been killing people ever since.He shows no mercy, which is a very dangerous thing.Even more dangerous is that he shows no conscious, either.

"In these times, we must not be divided.That is why the Cups were canceled; we don't want you competing against one another and developing harsh feelings during these times.I have said it before; we are as strong united, as we are weak divided.Be united.Should Voldemort ever attack Hogwarts, we must be ready to fight together and never give in.We must face evil together."

He paused and cleared his throat, and the heavy, serious look on his face lifted.A smile appeared, and he adjusted his half-moon spectacles."Now, on a lighter note, I assume you are all hungry.Please, eat."

The food appeared on the table, and everyone was quiet for a moment, pondering Dumbledore's speech.

After a minute, people slowly began talking again, and they began eating the delicious food.

"He's brilliant," Hermione said,"though I do wish he would've told the prefects beforehand."

Ron nodded, his mouth full of a combination of food."Yeah, I guess he is right."He lowered his voice."Do any of you know how many days it is until we leave?"

"Three," Hermione said."The professors need to wrap up some things and pack.Professor McGonagall told me."

"Three more days," Harry said.He looked at Hermione, who had said 'Those were fairly easy' after finishing the six-hour long OWL exams.He looked at Ron, in his worn-out robes, who towered over Harry by a full foot (he seemed to always be going through growth spurts).He searched for Aurora, and finally saw her by herself at the end of the Gryffindor table, eating and watching everyone suspiciously at the same time.He spotted Ginny, who saw him looking at her and gave him a quick grin, which was like everything else about her – innocent and genuine.Finally, he saw Draco.Draco was quietly sitting at the Slytherin table, not eating, just staring pompously around the large room."Then things will get very interesting."

* * *

"There is no way I am sleeping in Gryffindor," Draco said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Just do it, Draco," Hermione said. "It would be just plain illogical for all five of us to move into Slytherin!"

It was early the next morning.The rest of Hogwarts had just left on the school train, and the Prism was trying to decide where to sleep for the next few nights.

"Well, then, let's move into Ravenclaw," Aurora said shrugging."It's a compromise."

Ron shook his head."Hufflepuff dorms are the most comfortable, I hear."

"How about the Great Hall?" Harry said, throwing his hands in the air."It's a compromise for everyone."

"Fine by me," Draco said, muttering a spell to make his trunk with all his belongings float in front of him.

Everyone else agreed, and they floated their stuff to the Great Hall.Hermione used a spell to move a table to the corner, and they set up sleeping bags there.

"I want to be on the end," Draco said.

"I want the other end," said Ron immediately.

"Ginny, Aurora, and I'll have to go a bit away from you three boys," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Aurora added."I don't want any of you seeing me in my pajamas." 

"Er," Harry said, "Then if Ron and Draco want the ends…I guess I'll go in the middle."

Harry fell asleep quickly that night.The next morning he awoke to find everyone already out of their sleeping bags, sitting at the Ravenclaw table (another compromise) eating breakfast.After changing in the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he sat down at the table.

"Hello," he said.

"G'morning," Ron said.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Hermione said."We were just talking about the things we're going to learn this summer!I have a feeling it's going to be fascinating, although I am a bit afraid of what we're training for."

"Don't be too afraid," Aurora said, shrugging."We survived facing him once already, didn't we?"

Harry's head snapped up from looking at his plate of food as he remembered something."Hey, Hermione," he said, "did you ever find out how we survived Avada Kedavra?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she quickly swallowed her food."Oh!" she said."Yes, I did!I can't believe I didn't tell you!"

"How did we do it, then?" Ron said."Tell us!"

"Well," Hermione said, "Dumbledore did tell us that we could avoid some spells if we were together.I looked it up in my Prism of Light book, and the Unforgivable Curses are some of the ones we can avoid!Now, Avada Kedavra is powerful, so it had some effect, but not nearly enough to kill us!"

"So you're telling me," Aurora said, "that Voldemort's most powerful weapon that we know of doesn't work if we are together?"

"If we're linked," Hermione said."We were all holding hands when he performed the spell."

"Wow," Harry said."Bet Voldemort doesn't know that!"

They chatted a bit longer until Dumbledore entered the Great Hall.

"Good morning, everyone," Dumbledore said, smiling, as he walked over to them."Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," everyone said, except Draco.

"No," Draco said."Ron was snoring, and it was so vile I covered my ears with my pillow.It was rather uncomfortable."

"I don't snore!" Ron protested.

"The whole Hall shook," Draco said.

Dumbledore just walked away, chuckling.

"It did not!"

"Even the people in the paintings in here were complaining."

"Oh, be quiet!You're making this up.You probably just don't want to admit that you survived a night of sleeping in the same room with Gryffindors!"

Harry dug into his scrambled eggs, tuning out Draco and Ron as they continued arguing.It was going to be an interesting summer. 

The End

A/N: It's finished!Please review and tell me what you think.Tell me what you want to see in the sequel, and I'll try to put it in if it works.Thanks so much for reading, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!You don't know how much it means to me.Thanks!


End file.
